Step by step
by smiley363
Summary: 20 years has passed since SS won the winter war. Hitsugaya is grown-up and wanted by many women. Renji is finally with Rukia but...What happens with Byakuya? HitsuHina, RenRuki,yaoih couples in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. The first chapter is short but it's meaning is to get you interested. I really hope so! I will uptade this week again since it's summer holiday! And Please review!

Now the story:

It will be mainly HitsuHina and RenRuki but will also include many other characters. The timeline is 20 years after Aizen's dead and SS win over the espadas. The hyougoku is destructed. As you will see Hinamori is ok now. It was hard for her but after 20 years she is finally herself again. About Ichigo and the others you will understand later.

Peaceful life

This was another bright day in Soul Society. It was so peaceful that it was irritating. The captain was tired from paperwork and decided to take a walk around his division. It was ok before a few girls appeared as of nowhere and begin sighing and blushing in front of him.

- Ohaaa…yo, taicho! – were their only words.

For this 20 years he really has changed much. His height has increased and he was now taller than Matsumoto. His face has changed too. It has lengthened and he looked more mature(if it was possible). His body was looking more manly. His arms were stronger and muscular.

He continued walking without saying anything, looking annoyed and bored. When he was finally away from the girls, he heard a familiar shout.

- Taiiiiiiichooooooo! – He turned back to see his vice-captain running towards him, her big boobs shaking. – I am so glad a find you!

- I can't say the same! – he coldly said.

- Oh, don't be mean, taicho. It's such a nice day. – she smiled.

- What do you want, Matsumoto? Another break, when you actually haven't done anything? – he replied.

- No. I wanted to tell you Hinamori passed by the office when you were not there. But if you really don't want to know… - she started teasing.

- Was it something important? – he asked somewhat uninterested.

- Eh? – She looked dumb-founded. – And I was thinking there is something between you two! She said she wanted to talk to you. Nothing more. – she turned around and started walking back.

Hitsugaya smiled triumphal. He was really good at hiding things, ne? Just then he heard her again:

- Taicho?

- What? – he said in higher voice.

- Can I have a little break? – she innocently smiled.

- Matsumoto!

The vice-captain turned back complaining that her taicho was bad again. After ensuring himself that Matsumoto is on her way to the bar and there was no chance of following him he made his way to the 5th division. He got there as quickly as possible because he really didn't want to stop and talk with anybody. Hitsugaya knocked on the door of Hinamori's bedroom. On the other side he heard her sweet voice telling him to enter.

- Hitsugaya – kun? I didn't think it is you. – she said surprised.

- So who were you waiting for? – he teased her.

- Nobody, of course. – she answered while looking him sweetly.

Hitsugaya made his way to her and bent down to reach her neck. He planted a soft kiss there and smirked as he felt her body shiver under his touch. He then moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hinamori looked up at his face and asked teasingly:

- You pervert! You came here to sleep with me?

- Who speaks? Weren't you the one who came looking for me in the office and went to her bedroom then? – he smirked, as she pushed him away and blushed.

- I am not in my room because I want to have sex with you!

- So you are just skipping work? I knew that you will start to behave like Matsumoto after spending so much time with her!

- It's not like that either. I have finished working so I looked for you, but when I couldn't find you I came here to rest. – she explained and then sat on her bed.

- Ok. So I will get going then. – he said and walked to the door.

- No, no. I am not so tired. I want to spend time with you. And I am not talking about having sex. Unless you want it.

- No, I am still satisfied with last night. – he said smiling. – But what are we going to do then?

- Let's go to the hot springs!

- No.

- Shopping?

- No.

- Walk around Rukongai?

- Sounds not so bad.

- Yay. – she smiled cheerfully. – Let's get going.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile in Byakuya's office.

- Damn it. There is no end to that stupid paperwork.

- Renji would you stop complaining? Sometimes I need to do twice this work because Ukitake-taicho is ill. It's not too much. You must be glad that Nii-sama is your captain.

I- s that a joke? Glad that your brother is my captain. He is such a harsh person.

- Shut up! Nii-sama is actually really gentle. – Rukia blushed slightly.

- Are you being unfaithfull to me? – Renji teased.

- Do you want me to hit you? – Rukia threatened. – You must be gratefull that Nii-sama accepted out relationship.

- That's right. He has really changed. It's all thanks to Mimasaka – taicho. Look you need to help me too.

- Help you? – she asked and moved closer to his face. – What's up with you?

- I need one kiss to finish my paperwork. – he said quietly.

- Really? – she smiled. – Great! Close your eyes.

- What? – he asked surprised.

- You want a kiss, right? Then do it!

Renji closed his eyes waiting for the pleasant sensation to come, but he only felt Rukia' s fist making contact with his face. Renji fell from his chair and rubbed his nose.

- Why can't I change you?

Wonder about Mimasaka - taicho? Wait for the next chapters. I will introduce her to you. Yes, Rukia is fikutaicho. She is going out with Renji and Byakuya accepted that. Hitsugaya and Hinamori are going out too but noone knows. They are dating for a month. About how they ended up together I will write another fic about that but there will be some of their memories about it. That's all1 If you have questions ask!


	2. Mimasaka Sakura

Mimasaka Sakura

The fifth division has stayed without a captain for almost 5 years after Aizen's failure. After that a woman was made a captain. She was nothing close to Aizen and for everybody was hard to communicate with her at first, especially for Hinamori. Since she admired her previous captain she hasn't completely recovered form his betrayal and death.

The name of the new captain is Mimasaka Sakura. She is eccentric, loud and out-going. But at the same time she is serious and reliable when she needs to be. She is similar to Yoruichi. That's why Soifon really likes her and wants to be close to her. They are seen together often but as Mimasaka said they are nothing more than good friends. Hinamori really likes her too and with her guidance she has become stronger woman. Mimasaka trained her hard, because she said that training the body helped training the mind too. It really helped Hinamori to stop thinking about the past.

The unbelievable change she made in someone was in Byakuya. At first he said she is loud and annoying. Mimasaka really liked teasing about him being a gay. She said that 70 years after his wife's death it's normal for him to think about other woman and find a girlfriend. She was always chasing after him and talking without a stop. And when Yachiru was with her it was awful. Although Byakuya was saying he hated her, he fell in love with her without realizing it. Rukia was amazed and was somewhat jealous of Mimasaka Sakura because she was the one who opened her brother to the world, not her. But then she helped her and Renji to announce their relationship to Byakuya and for him to accept it. So both Rukia and Renji love her now. Zaraki likes her too because even though she is a woman she is an awesome fighter. He has fought with her for two times and said it was freaking good. He wanted them to fight again but that means getting into argument with Byakuya. Yachiru loves playing with Mimasaka and calls her cherry girl. Many criticize Sakura because of her irresponsible behavior when being around Yachiru. But she doesn't care if she is being childish. Hitsugaya likes her, although he doesn't say it. The main reason is that she is always very good to Hinamori and has helped her to recover. Of course he was glad that she is a woman so Hinamori didn't fall in love with her. Mimasaka was the main reason for him to confess to Hinamori. She saw their feeling and pushed them a little. She knows about their relationship but keeps it in secret since they haven't told anybody. People think that she can't keep secrets but they are wrong. She respects privacy. Mimasaka Sakura is many shinigami idol.

********************************************************

Byaaa – kun! – Mimasaka was complaining about something again. – Why can't we go somewhere?

Because I have paperwork to do. – he said coldly, not looking at her.

I have too. But we have so much time. – she smiled.

Byakuya didn't say anything and continued walking faster to his office. When he got there he found his fukutaicho lying on the floor and some of the paperwork accompanying him down there. Rukia was up on the desk, but she almost fell too when spotting her brother. There was a moment of silence broken by the echoing voice of Mimasaka:

Oh, were you doing something on the desk? – she laughed.

Both Byakuya and Rukia looked terrified. Then Renji stood up rubbing his nose again:

I wished it was that! – he said.

Renji! – Rukia blushed and started explaining. – We got into a fight. That is all. Me and Renji will put everything in order again, Nii-sama.

Renji sighed and murmured something under his nose but decided not to complain because he didn't want another hit.

Oh, Bya – kun that will take some time. Come on let's go to have lunch! – she caught Byakuya and got him out of the office.

Look what you have done! – said Rukia after Mimasaka's voice stopped to be heard.

Me? – Renji exclaimed. – Weren't you the one that hit me?

It was because you were insolent!

All I wanted was one stupid kiss! You are my girlfriend, aren't you? You are not Ichigo's girlfriend.

How is that connected with us?

I know you always wanted him!

What? – she shouted. – That's not true! I wanted you.

Oh, yes. So that is why you don't want to kiss me. Because you love me. – he moved to the desk to put the bunch of paper there.

I do love you. – she said and caught his robes so his head was on her level now. Then she kissed him passionately on the lips.

So you can do it after all. – he said smiling.

Yes, I just don't want to do it when we work, because after that I can't stop kissing you. – She pulled him down for another kiss, but he didn't complain.

*************************************************************

She was looking right into his aquamarine eyes. She felt lost in them and didn't want to stop looking. "They say that when you look someone in the eyes you see their soul, right? I feel so safe and peaceful while looking into Hitsugaya – kun's soul. That means he is the right for me."

Why are you staring at me? – asked Hitsugaya who was under Hinamori lying on the grass.

I was thinking. – she smiled. – I really love your eyes. What do you feel when you look at mine?

What kind of question is that?

Answer it. It is important.

I feel the same way like when I kiss you or look at your whole face.

What does this mean? – she looked like a puppy whose master didn't want to play with.

It means that I love you, baka! – he sighed, as her smile grew.

I love you too, Shiro – chan! Very, very, very much! – she leaned and kissed him, so he couldn't complain about the nickname. When they broke the kiss, Hitsugaya suddenly flipped them over so he was on top of her now.

Shiro – chan? – he looked at her mischievously and started tickling her.

Sto-p it, ple-a-se! – she was saying while laughing. But Hitsugaya wasn't planning on stopping yet.

*************************************************************

Meanwhile in the 10th division office.

Where did taicho go? He didn't finish his work. It is not in his style. That is strange. – she put a finger on her lips. – He was acting non-interested when I mentioned Hinamori – chan. Can it be that he is dating another woman? I must find out!


	3. Investigation

Investigation

Matsumoto was sitting on one chair next to the bar plot. She was on her maybe 5th cup of sake, but looked very serious. One thought was passing through her head the whole day. Who was her taicho dating? She was sure there is something going on, since he was acting different for a month or so. The problem was that he wasn't going to tell her. She thought that he is dating Hinamori but she wasn't seeing them often together around SS and when she talked about Hinamori, Hitsugaya didn't seem to change his facial expression or be interested. There was just one way to make sure that he is not dating Hinamori, to trick her to tell the truth.

Ah, too bad that she is my close friend. I will feel bad for doing this. – she sighed.

What are you going to do, Rangiku-san? – asked the drunk Kira, who has just sat, or fell on the chair next to her.

Nothing, nothing. – she smiled and waved her hand. – Are you sure it is good for a captain to get drunk so often?

Eh, I might be a captain now, but I am still Kira Izuru.

You are right. If I was a captain, I would do the same, because I am myself.

I miss Abarai-kun. Since he started going out with Kuchiki-san he stopped coming to the bar. – Kira complained. – I feel lonely.

Oh, come on. You still have Shuuhei. And don't mess with Renji. He is trying to be good because of Kuchiki Byakuya. It is hard to have a girlfriend with such a brother. – Matsumoto said.

Hisagiiiii! – Kira shouted and made a sign with his hand to his friend to come. – Oh, Hisagi I feel awfull.

Who made you get drunk, you fool? – Hisagi said critically.

I can't stand up. I can't get home. – Kira said with misery in his voice.

You know if Yamamoto- soutaicho understands about this, you won't be a captain anymore. – Hisagi said while putting Kira's hand on his shoulder. – Come on, I will get you home.

I can't stand up. – Kira said again.

Hisagi put both of Kira's hands on his shoulders, then caught his legs and put them next to his waist. This was the only way to get Kira home.

You know, they will think I am a gay to do this. – Hisagi said, but Kira was already asleep on his shoulder. – You fool!

Oh, Kira is so problematic. – Matsumoto said while watching Hisagi, who was carrying Kira on his back. – Poor Hisagi. He always takes care of him. I guess this is what they call true love. Yosh! I will expose you, taicho! – she said with a tiny smile on her face. – When Matsumoto Rangiku decides to do something she does it!

************************************************************************

In the tenth division's office.

Taichoooo! You are back. I was so worried about you! – Matsumoto said, while entering the office.

You were so worried that you went to the bar drinking with your friends? – Hitsugaya said sarcastically.

Yes. It was to distract myself from my worries. – she answered.

Mhm. – he said while doing his paperwork.

Doing paperwork so late. Where have you been all day? – she asked while putting her hands on his desk.

Mind your own business Matsumoto. Do some work.

Oh, come on, why are you hiding things from me? I am your fukutaicho and your friend.

I am not hiding anything. Can't I have some free time for myself? – he answered while standing from his chair and putting the last paper on the bunch. – I am tired. Good night. – he said and left the office.

You are not going to get away that easily. – she said and get out the door, but Hitsugaya was nowhere to be seen. – Oh, no. It could be easier if taicho was not so good at shunpo.

************************************************************************

Next morning.

Hinamori – chan! – Matsumoto ran next to her friend. They have just finished the fukutaicho meeting.

Hi, Rangiku-san – she smiled. – How are you?

I am very worried. – she said and put her hair behind her shoulders.

What about?

Taicho. – she answered.

Hitsugaya-kun? – she was surprised. – What has happened to him?

Nothing. But I think he has a lover.

A lover? – Hinamori was starting to think that Matsumoto has found out about their relationship.

Yes. Our third seat.

Hiramoshi? – Hinamori asked. – Isn't she older than him. I mean she is around 30 in human years, while Hitsugaya-kun is around 15-16.

Yes. That is why I am worried. It is not the first time. Before he was sleeping with our 5th seat Hinata.

Hinamori was now looking really surprised and unhappy. "That's it. – Matsumoto thought. – She is jealous and disappointed. I am sorry, Hinamori-chan but I must find out."

I don't know, Rangiku-san.

Talk to him, please. We must do something. – Matsumoto said.

Ok. I will talk to him. – Hinamori said and continued walking to the 5th division. – Is he cheating on me?

************************************************************************

Hinamori walked in the 5th division office with troubled look. Hitsugaya was one of the most wanted men in SS. It couldn't be hard for him to get any girl he wants. He could be easily cheating on her. Matsumoto was her friend. She couldn't be lying.

Hey, hey, Momo-chan! – her captain waved hand to greet her.

Ohayo, taicho! – she said and put on a fake smile.

Ah, what's up with you? Why the troubled face? And what is with that taicho? I told you to call me Sakura, didn't I?

Gomen. I am not in good mood today. – she said and sat on the couch.

Come on, tell me what's wrong. – Sakura stood up from her seat and sat next to her fukutaicho.

Rangiku –san told me that Hitsugaya-kun is sleeping with his 3rd seat and was sleeping with his 5th seat before. – she said and tears were about to roll on her cheek.

And what of that? – Sakura said. Hinamori looked at her surprisingly.

How can you say that? You know he is my boyfriend. If he is doing this that means he is cheating on me.

You can't be sure. I know that Matsumoto is a good person, but she is smart too.

I don't understand.

She doesn't know about your relationship because your Toushirou doesn't want her to know. But she is guessing that there is something going on and wants to torture you so you will tell her the truth. – Sakura explained. – It could be that. But to be sure ask your boyfriend. And put on your sweet smile. – Sakura smiled and sat up again. – I must finish my work. This Byakuya is like every rich boy. He needs to be spend too much time with. – she laughed.

Thank you, Sakura-san. You are always so nice to me. – Hinamori smiled and wiped her tears away. – I will go find Hitsugaya-kun.

And one more thing – Hinamori turned back. – Stop with the –san or this Hitsugaya-kun. He is your boyfriend. Call him Toushirou. And if he complains just ignore it.

Hai. – Hinamori said and smiled again before going out of the office.

This girl must be more confident in herself. – Sakura said to herself and continued with her job.

************************************************************************

Hinamori got in front of the tenth division office, but was starting to wonder if it is a good idea to talk in there, since Matsumoto might try to spy on them. Her thoughts were interrupted by a greeting.

Ohayo, Hinamori – fukutaicho! – a woman has just got out of Hitsugaya's office.

Hiramoshi? – Hinamori was really surprised to see that woman. – What are you doing here?

I just delivered some paperwork to taicho. See you around! – the woman waved and walked away.

"Maybe Rangiku – san wasn't lying at all." – Hinamori thought. She decided to get in the office.

Oh, Hinamori, what are you doing here? – asked Hitsugaya as Hinamori saw that Matsumoto wasn't there. The brunette didn't say anything, she just approached Hitsugaya's desk and put a small piece of paper there. Then she just got out. Hitsugaya was really surprised so he just opened the paper. "Meet me at the fifth division's office." He sat up, put the paper in his pocket and got outside. Then he got the direction of the fifth division's office.

Just after he left his office, a head popped from behind the wall of the building. A smile appeared on her face.

This time I got you, taicho! – with that said she followed him.

This is the third chapter. I hope you liked it. Thank you very much for the reviews. You really motivated and inspired me to do this chapter. Sorry that there was no RenRuki. There will be in the next chapter. Next chapter will come out soon – by the end of the week. And by the way ChocoholicNoiZ you might have seen but I amform Bulgaria too. Kuriko17 I would like to read something from you. Again thank you, guys!


	4. Renji's decision, Matsumoto's trouble

Renji's decision, Matsumoto's trouble

It was lunch time, so Renji decided to go and take Rukia to lunch. They went to Rukia's favorite place – they had the best okonumiyaki there. As they sat to wait for the waitress, Renji realized that Rukia was not smiling and he felt there was something wrong.

Did you get in fight with Bykuya? – he asked.

No. – she answered surprised of the sudden question. – Why are you asking this?

You seem depressed – that's why. Is there something wrong?

Not really. – she looked away.

I am not a fool, you know? I see there is something wrong with you. – he said louder.

I was just thinking – she started – about Ichigo – Renji swallowed. – Inoue, Ishida, Sado. We haven't heard from them for more than 6 years. I wonder how they are doing. And don't get jealous, I miss Ichigo as a friend, who I can talk to.

They are probably fine. – he said. – After all Ichigo is a guy who never dies. Don't worry about him.

I am just interested. Ichigo said he didn't want to be a shinigami anymore. That's why he stopped coming here. I wonder why he did this. He always wanted to fight and protect his friends.

After Aizen's death there are no problems. Even the hollows are less now.

It is not that. He maybe wanted to start a new life. What if he is married to Inoue? – she asked and he felt that she was excited. – They may have children. I want to see them. – Rukia continued talking, but Renji wasn't listening no more. "Marriage, huh?"

************************************************************************

Hitsugaya knocked on the door of the fifth division's office. As he was given permission to enter, he got inside. He saw Hinamori sitting on the couch and her captain beside her desk. Mimasaka smiled and stood up.

I will go out to do something. – she opened the door and got outside, leaving Hitsugaya and Hinamori to talk in piece.

Meanwhile outside Matsumoto has got on position by the window to spy the couple. She was trying to concentrate so she can hear their words, but she was surprised by a hand on her shoulder.

Ohayo, Rangiku! – it was Mimasaka. She was smiling kindly at Matsumoto.

Oh, Mimasaka – taicho! – Rangiku smiled nervously.

You don't need to be so formal. That's not like you. – the brunette woman said. – What were you doing?

I was looking for taicho. – she said.

Oh, he is having a talk with Hinamori. We better not disturb them. – Mimasaka pulled Matsumoto by the hand. – Come with me. Let's go drink some tea.

But I have to talk to taicho. – Matsumoto was trying everything to prevent her plan from collapsing.

It can wait. – Mimasaka knew that the blonde woman was spying so she wasn't going to leave her do it at all.

In the office there was a pregnant pause. Hitsugaya was standing on his feet while Hinamori was on the couch looking down.

Will you tell me what is wrong? – Hitsugaya broke the silence.

Hinamori swallowed, looked at him and said:

I'll be direct. Have you slept with Hiramoshi and Hinata from your division? – Hitsugaya was shocked.

Who told you that? – he asked.

Rangiku – san – Hinamori answered.

There was another silence. Hitsugaya was really surprised of this absurd question. He was feeling angry at Matsumoto too. She was making him look like a total jerk. At the same time he couldn't help it, but find Hinamori's unusual serious expression funny.

Aren't you going to say anything? – she shouted with even more serious expression than before. This time he couldn't hold back and busted into laugher.

As Hinamori was watching him laughing like that, tears started rolling on her cheeks.

What's so funny about it? You could at least break up with me before doing it, so I won't feel like that right now.

When Hitsugaya saw Hinamori crying, he felt awfull and immediately stopped laughing. He bent on his knees and caught her hands so he could see her face. She didn't want to look at him, so he lifted up her chin with his hand.

Baka. – she looked at him shockingly. – How could you believe such a nonsense!

It is not a nonsense. I saw Hiramoshi going out of your office today!

And what of that? She came to deliver paperwork. And why would I be interested in Hiramoshi, anyways?

Because she is beautiful. – she sobbed.

What a reason! You say it as if you are not. – he scolded at her.

I am not. I am nothing special. – she said, while sobbing again.

For me you are special. – he said and sat next to her. – If you were not I wouldn't have waited for you so many years hoping that you will love me. – Hinamori stopped sobbing and looked at him.

Are you serious?

When have I lied to you? – he asked and looked at her too.

Hinamori jumped from her seat and hugged him tightly.

I am so sorry, Hitsugaya – kun! I shouldn't have believed Rangiku – san!

This Matsumoto! Her curiosity is going to kill her one day. – Hitsugaya commented and wiped away Hinamori's tears. – Don't worry! I will put Matsumoto in her place.

Don't be so mad at her. What she did was bad but what we are doing is bad too. Hiding our relationship, as we are ashamed of it. – Hinamori said.

I am not ashamed of it. I just don't want the whole SS to know. They will start spying us, photographing us and we won't have peace. Look what happened with Kuchiki and Abarai.

It makes sense. – she said and put a finger on her lips.

And especially I want to torture Matsumoto a bit, for making me do her work and getting on my nerves all these years. I just want to see her expression when she understands that we are dating for a long time and she didn't know about it. It will probably be the only gossip she didn't understand first. – he smirked.

But how are we going to keep it a secret? – Hinamori asked.

Just pretend that nothing has happened and if she tries to trick you again don't express any negative emotions. I will be in charge of the other. – He smirked again.

Oh, you are so bad! – Hinamori joked.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything, just caught Hinamori and put her on his lap.

I like it better this way. – he said and tried to kiss her but she pulled her head away.

I won't let you kiss me! I am still mad at you! – she said.

What is my fault that you believed Matsumoto? – he asked her disappointed of her refusal.

It is your fault that you laughed at me.

You were really funny with that serious expression, you know? – he started laughing again and Hinamori tried to stood up.

Let me go! – she said, although she didn't want to.

Well, if you don't want me I'm going to Hiramoshi. – he let her stood up and stood up himself too. Hinamori looked at him shocked.

As he was on his way to the door he turned back and told her.

Just kidding. I don't want anyone beside you. – with that said he left the office.

Oh, so sweet! – Hinamori said and blushed.

************************************************************************

Tenth division office.

Ohayo, taicho! – Matsumoto greeted him and sat of the couch.

You are not working again. – he said and sighed.

Say taicho, how was Hinamori-chan? – she asked curiously.

How do you know I have met her? – he asked.

Well, I was looking for you and Sakura – san told me you were talking to Hinamori – chan in the 5th division's office.

She is ok. – he said and sat on his chair.

Isn't she mad? – Matsumoto was surprised and accidentally revealed herself a bit.

Why should she be? – he asked.

Ah, I just thought something is wrong with her since she seemed unhappy today. – she tried to cover up.

Don't pretend you didn't do anything! I know you tried to make Hinamori lecture me about my lovers. – he said.

What? – Matsumoto jumped.

She seemed worried about me seeing older woman. I know you have told her.

Taicho I'm sorry. – she said.

You don't seem to be. You are not doing any work again. I will change you with someone else. Maybe Hiramoshi. – he said and sat up.

What? Why? – she asked. – I am more beautiful. – she tried to protect herself.

Yes, but she is my lover. – he answered. Matsumoto was shocked.

What? Where are you going?

I am going into Hiramoshi's room. Don't disturb us. – he said and got out.

You are kidding, right? – she said. – He was kidding, right?

************************************************************************

9 p.m. at the bar.

Matsumoto was drinking. "I don't know if I revealed taicho's relationship with Hiramoshi or he was joking, but it doesn't matter if I failed or won. I will drink for it." She drank one cup after other and this time got really drunk.

************************************************************************

Mimasaka's office.

Renji knocked on the door of the 5th division's office. Mimasaka answered him to enter.

Oh, what a surprise Renji! What got you here? – she asked and smiled at him.

I need your help. I decided to propose to Rukia. – he said with a very serious tone.

************************************************************************

Matsumoto was walking from side to side in an attempt to get home. She was really drunk this time. After 6 more steps she collapsed on the floor. Another steps were heard. One man approached her and said.

And what do we have here?

************************************************************************

I hope you liked the chapter. If you like my fic, please review! Your reviews give me motivation for writing!


	5. What should I do?

What should I do?

Matsumoto opened her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "It hurts…" She decided she better get up already since her taicho is probably in the office and will get mad at her again. She stood up from the bed, which she found unusually big and started searching for her clothes. She turned left because she always left them on the left side of the bed, on one chair. But there was no chair. There was the window. "What's going on?" She turned around and looked at the completely different room. "Where am I?" She looked at herself. She was in her sleeping robe. How come she didn't remember anything from last night? Then the door suddenly opened. She turned to see who stayed there.

I see you woke up. – the man said and got in the room.

Ya-ya-yamamoto – soutaicho! – she almost shouted in surprise.

It was better to say "Good morning", Matsumoto! – he told her and approached her.

What am I doing here? – she asked terrified from his answer.

You really don't remember anything from last night, do you? – "No." She was praying not to hear this answer. What has happened between them? She was definitely drunk. Has she slept with him? – Alcohol really influences you bad. – he turned back to exit the room.

Wait, please? – she said. – My clothes… - she didn't finish the sentence.

I will give them to you. – he said and with that he left the room.

"No. How did it happened? This is terrible! I don't want to believe it! I have slept with Yamamoto!" Matsumoto put her hands on her face, wanting not to see anything more from that room. She just prayed that he will give her the clothes back soon and that she will leave this house. For the first time she was looking forward to going to the 10th division's office.

************************************************************************

30 minutes ago.

Hitsugaya was sitting at the edge of the bed putting on his clothes. He suddenly felt two hands hugging him from behind.

Don't go! – she said with her sweetest tone of voice.

You know I can't, Hinamori! With a fukutaicho like Matsumoto the whole work falls on me. – he said and sighed.

I can help you! – she offered.

No. You have your responsibilities. And if you go to the office Matsumoto will start to think that we are dating again. It is still not the time to know.

Oh, you are so mean to her sometimes. – the girl said and let the boy go with a kiss.

************************************************************************

Hitsugaya was sitting on his chair doing paperwork, which kept growing every day. Just when he was murmuring again that Matsumoto is late, the door of the office busted open and Matsumoto flew in.

You are late again! – he scolded her.

The blonde woman didn't say anything. He looked up at her to see her face. She was wearing a shocking expression. She got close to the sofa and laid down on the floor.

Hitsugaya stood up to see what she was doing. After getting close enough he realized that she was getting out all of her sake bottles one by one. She had been hiding them under the sofa.

What are you doing? – he asked.

I am throwing away my sake. – she said and continued with her job.

What? – he almost shouted in shock.

Yes. I understood that because of the sake I am able to do awful things. – she said.

What happened? – he asked, this time really worried about her. – Are you ok, Matsumoto?

How could you ask that! I am doing what you wanted from me to do. You must encourage me to do it! – she said, finally getting out the last bottle.

Matsumoto, are you sure you are ok? – he asked her in disbelief.

Taicho, I am terrified of myself. – she finally said.

I really don't understand what has happened to you all of a sudden.

I have slept with Yamamoto – soutaicho! – she finally shouted.

What? – Hitsugaya shouted too.

Yes. I don't even remember it but this morning I woke up at his place. When I asked him about it, he asked me if I really don't remember anything from last night.

Really, you…

Don't say anything! I know a deserved it with my drinking habit. It is maybe a payback for what I said to Hinamori – chan about your lovers. I wanted to understand if you two are dating and lied to her. I am terrible. – the blonde woman stood up from the floor and picked up four bottles. She then went out of the room to throw them away.

At least this will help her stop drinking. – Hitsugaya said and returned to his seat pretty shocked, from what he had heard, himself.

************************************************************************

Renji was sitting on the couch in the 6th division's office. He has been thinking only about how to propose to Rukia since yesterday. It was a really hard problem.

Abarai, are you just going to sit on the couch all day? – Byakuya's cold voice interrupted Renji's thoughts.

Ah, Kuchiki – taicho, I don't feel ok. I am sorry. – Renji stood up and left the office. – To tell her brother is even bigger problem. – he sighed.

After taking a few steps he almost bumped into Rukia.

Renji! Don't you mind your way! – she told him.

Ah, Rukia, ooo-oo-ohayo! – he said and continued his way.

Where are you going? – she asked him.

Break. – he said and waved his hand.

And I was coming to him. – she shook her head. – What's wrong with him today? Normally he would be really happy to see me.

************************************************************************

Ikkaku and Yumichika were walking around SS.

Ikkaku, I am bored! – Yumichika complained.

And what do you want me to do about it? – Ikkaku said.

Let's go shopping.

No way! I am not a gay like you. – he said.

Of course you are. You are just denying it. If you were not, you would have fallen for Keigo's sister.

She was annoying. – Ikkaku remembered the face of this woman and looked disgusted.

Ah, Abarai – kun! – Yumichika waved his hand in order to greet the man. – Skipping work, aren't you? – he teased.

Of course not. I am not feeling ok. – Renji explained.

You don't look ill. – Yumichika said.

What's wrong Abarai? – Ikkaku asked him. – What happened to your fighting spirit today?

I have a problem. – Renji said.

You can't beat someone. Let me fight him! – Ikkaku said and his eyes were sparkling.

It is more serious. – Renji continued.

What could be so serious!

He has a love problem! – Yumichika said and looked at Renji's face curiously.

Shut up, Yumichika. – Ikkaku pushed him away. – If someone has a problem it is not always love one.

Who says it! For you a problem is only when you can't win a battle. – the two of them started shouting. – You bald head!

Do you want me to kill you? – Ikkaku jumped at him.

Stop it you two! – Renji said. – Yumichika is right. I have a love problem.

See! – yumichika turned to Ikkaku. – I was right! Say, Renji can we help you?

I decided to propose to Rukia. – Renji said seriously.

Oh, that is wonderful. I love weddings. – Yumichika started jumping around in circles.

Oh, man! – Ikkaku sighed. – I can't help you with this. What have you gotten yourself into!

Listen, listen. – Yumichika said. – You must go to her office and kneel dowm in front of her. Then you will say: Rukia, my love, will you marry me?

But there will be other people! – Renji said.

That makes it more romantic!

Oh, you peacock, won't you shut up? – Ikkaku shouted and they started fighting again.

Renji looked and them and sighed:

I think you two must get married too!

Yes. – Yumichika said and his eyes started shining.

No way this could ever happen. – Ikkaku said in rather shocked voice.

************************************************************************

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was short for you. Next one will be longer. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. The thing with Hiramoshi might have been confusing. Sorry about that. No, Hitsugaya is not sleeping with her, nor with Hinata. He was just teasing Matsumoto. Please review!


	6. An untypical proposal

An untypical proposal

Hitsugaya couldn't help it but yawned. This time the captain's meeting was more boring than ever. He wished he could have spent this time for a more pleasant activity like being with Momo. Just when he was about to leave, he heard Yamamoto's serious voice.

Hitsugaya – taicho, I want to speak to you for a moment.

Hitsugaya was surprised by Yamamoto's sudden wish to speak to him but he went closer to the head – captain.

I'm listening, sir! – he said

About your fukutaicho… - Yamamoto began and Hitsugaya suddenly remembered what Matsumoto had told him earlier, but tried to stay calm and concentrated. – You better do something. – the man said.

I don't understand. – Hitsugaya said confusingly.

I mean that I don't have time to deal with her and her problems. And as her captain you must take that responsibility.

At this moment Hitsugaya felt like shouting. Was Yamamoto trying to tell him to sleep with Matsumoto when she needed it?

What problems, sir? – he asked trying to calm himself.

Don't pretend you don't know. Her alcohol problems. She is drinking too much. Last night I found her unconscious. I took her to my house, so nothing happens to her. But I won't do it again. I don't think I must care about this. It was enough bother for me to make my servants prepare a room for her and dress her to sleep. – with that said Yamamoto finished his speech. – That's all.

Yes, sorry for the trouble. I will try to help her. – Hitsugaya said and started walking away.

"So, Matsumoto wasn't right for what happened. I knew it that Yamamoto wouldn't have done it. I better tell her before she goes crazy from thinking about it." He then hurried to his office.

************************************************************************

When Hitsugaya got to his office he found Matsumoto throwing away sake again. " How many sake bottles has she had?"

Throwing away sake, again? – he asked her.

I can't believe it myself how much I have had. – she said and picked up a few bottles. – And these are not the last one. – she said and got out to throw them away.

I better keep it a secret until she throws them all away. Either way she will start drinking again. Not as she won't do it later, but at least she will have to buy them again. And throwing away sake keeps her occupied. – he murmured to himself and led down on the couch.

************************************************************************

Hinamori was spending time in the library with Nanao again as usual. As Nanao was searching for a book she hadn't read, Hinamori started daydreaming.

What are you daydreaming about, Hinamori – chan? It is not the first time I catch you doing this, you know? – Nanao asked.

Ah, nothing, Nanao – chan! – the girl lied but couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

And I thought we are friends. – the older girl said.

Of course, we are. It is just a secret, I promised to keep. – Hinamori said.

But then she thought that there is no way that Nanao is going to tell someone about it. She was a really good friend and she knew how to keep secrets. After all they were hiding it mainly from Matsumoto.

Okay. I will tell you. But keep it a secret, right? – Hinamori said. – I am going out with Hitsugaya – kun! – she said and smiled widely with joy.

What? – Nanao shouted in surprise. She then caught her mouth with her hands. They were in library after all.

Yes. – the other girl smiled again.

And what do you exactly mean by going out? – Nanao asked.

Going out like dating. – Hinamori said again surprised by the question.

I mean… - Nanao lowered her voice. – How far have you gotten into your relationship? Which steps have you taken?

All of them. – Hinamori said.

All? – the other fukutaicho said even more surprised. – You mean you are sleeping with him?

Yes.

What? This is dangerous. What if you get pregnant?

We are not that stupid, you know? – Hinamori said and looked away. – We are using protection. But even if that happens I can rely on Shiro – chan.

I hope you are right. – Nanao said. – I am happy for you. You finally found happiness.

Thank you, Nanao – chan! – Hinamori said and the two girls shared a big hug.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile Renji was waiting nervously in front of the 13th division's office door. Rukia said she has only a little more work to do, so he suggested waiting for her outside. Renji was so worried that he needed fresh air.

I'm here! – Rukia said from behind. When he turned back he saw her with a big smile on her face. – Where are we going?

Renji thought about a restaurant, but it was too noisy and crowded there. Somewhere they could talk in peace. He suddenly came up with an idea. Byakuya went for his afternoon tea. He wouldn't be in the office for at least an hour more. It was enough time.

To the 6th division's office. – he said.

Rukia's smile disappeared.

You are getting more and more romantic with every passing day. – she commented.

Believe me. It's a surprise. – he said. With that they left for the office.

************************************************************************

They soon reached the office. Renji almost fell while entering. Rukia realized that something is wrong with him. When they got in Renji suddenly turned more serious.

Rukia?

Nani, Renji? – she asked.

There is something I've been planning to ask you for a long time ago. – he started while scratching the back of his head.

Yes? – she asked confusingly.

Well…um…it's just…

Renji, just ask me already! – she was getting anxious.

I don't know how to say it!

Damn it, just ask me, you fool! – she shouted.

Damn it, will you marry me? – he finally said it.

Hell, yes! – she answered.

After minutes they finally realized what has happened. Renji was standing still, while Rukia was in attacking position, she had prepared before in case he didn't tell it, with her hands forming fists. Then her hands eventually relaxed and she smiled.

Yes, I will marry you.

Thanks, God! – Renji sighed.

Both of them leaned to kiss each other. It felt different from before – more sweet and passionate. Suddenly Renji grabbed Rukia's waist and sat her on the desk.

What are you doing? – she asked.

Renji pushed all of the paperwork away and got on top of her.

Renji, stop it! What if my brother comes in and sees us?

No way! He went for his afternoon tea. He won't be back for an hour! – he said and kissed her again.

He stroked her back, and then kissed her neck, but she couldn't calm. After all they were in Byakuya's office. Another five minutes passed and Rukia finally relaxed. Renji took off his shirt and throw it on the floor. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer. Renji leaned in to kiss her on the neck, but suddenly the door opened and Rukia pushed Renji so hard that he fell from the desk.

On the doorway was standing the person they least wanted to see. His face was the same as always – cold and unreadable.

Nii – sama! – Rukia exclaimed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Taicho! – Renji stood up shocked but his foot his his other leg and he tripped. His shirt, lying on the floor gave him a soft landing.

Nii – sama it is not what you think it is. – Rukia tried to explain.

I don't care what you do, just put everything in order after that. – he said and left the office.

Both Renji and Rukia stood in shock from what they had heard. Had he really said it? After a while Renji got on the desk again.

What? – Rukia asked him.

You heard him. We can do what we want! – he smiled.

You fool! Shut up, if you don't want me to reject you! – she said angrily, but then she said in a lower and worried voice. – How are we going to say this to Nii –sama?

************************************************************************

I hope you liked this chapter. I was a little disappointed that the last one received only one review. I hope you will like this more.


	7. Truths

Truths

Matsumoto was sitting on the couch with tired expression. For maybe first time in her life she had done all her paperwork alone. All she wanted was just one cup of sake. But she knew that if she drinks one, she will drink another and another. Then she will end up in someone's bedroom. She shook her head in order to stop her memories for coming in her head again.

- Why are you still staying here? – asked Hitsugaya who has just finished his own work.

- Taicho, you are so bad! I have done my whole work and you are still not pleased.

- Look, Matsumoto, about you and Yamamoto…

- Don't say anything. – she put her hands on her ears, because she didn't want to hear anything.

- You haven't slept with him. – he said. The woman opened her mouth in shock.

- Taicho, now I think I am hearing voices. – she said.

- Baka! I said it for real! Yesterday Yamamoto told me he found you collapsed and get you in for the night. You were in a separate room and you haven't done anything.

- Really? – she asked with hope.

- Yes. – he answered.

- Yay! – Matsumoto jumped of the couch. – I am so so so happy! – she started dancing. But just a moment later she stopped and asked. – He told you this yesterday?

- Yes.

- On the captain meeting?

- Yes.

- But when you returned why didn't you tell me? I haven't thrown away all my sake yet.

- That is why. – he said with a smirk.

- Taichooooooooooo! You mean… - she stopped herself from saying anything that could get her in trouble. – Well, I will go drinking now, bye! – she said waving her hand.

- I knew this would happen. – Hitsugaya sighed and got out of the office himself.

************************************************************************

Renji was sitting in the office. He waited for Byakuya to show up. While seeing Rukia's worries about their marriage, he decided to tell her brother himself without telling her. He also cleaned the office all by himself in order to please her brother. After the scene Byakuya had seen yesterday Renji was also worried about his reaction to the news. When the door of the office opened Renji suddenly stood up. Byakuya didn't say anything just looked at him. Renji murmured something like "now or never" and kneeled in front of Byakuya.

- Kuchiki – taicho, I really do love your sister and I am not just using her. That is why I beg for your permission to marry Rukia! – Renji didn't look at Byakuya afraid of his answer.

- Why do you want to marry her? – the man asked.

- Because I love her. – Renji answered still looking down.

- Will you be able to care about her?

- I will. – Renji said and now looked at the man in front of him. – After my hard training my bankai now is really suitable for serious fighting. I am as strong as a captain.

- But you are not a captain. – Byakuya said.

Renji's expression suddenly changed. Byakuya was right. Renji was not a captain. There were no vacant positions. When they were searching a captain for the 5th division he didn't apply for the job. He wanted to stay under Byakuya so one day he can beat and replace him. But this was useless now.

- You don't have enough money to make my sister leave comfortable life. You are not responsible. There is nothing to talk about.

Renji didn't stand up. He was shocked. There was nothing he could say or do. He was really acting like an idiot at times and he was not a captain. He could offer Rukia only his love.

- Then why did you permitted me to go out with your sister? – he asked angrily.

- I wanted her to be happy. – Byakuya answered.

- She will be happy if she marries me. – Renji said.

- Marriage is something completely different. A husband should be responsible and have enough money to offer her a good life.

- Money is not everything! – Renji shouted.

- Abarai, you are spending your money on buying expensive glasses. What will happen when you marry? You will make Rukia live in hunger, because you want fashionable clothes and glasses.

- Of course not.

- You will not convince me. – Byakuya said. – You won't be a good husband neither a good father.

- You can't know this. – Renji shouted.

- You can't even control your temper. – Byakuya said coldly.

Renji turned back. It was useless. He couldn't prove himself that way. To be made a captain in a short period of time. That was impossible.

************************************************************************

Hitsugaya laid on his bed. It was only noon and he was already feeling so tired. He closed his eyes wanting to relax. Recently he didn't have much time to relax. When he was not in the office, he was with Hinamori somewhere. Even at night he couldn't sleep enough because he was busy with other things. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden presence he felt. He pretended to be asleep so he could surprise the intruder. When he felt breathing against the skin of his face he suddenly stretched his hands and caught the other person's hands. After that there was heard a girl's scream and the girl fell on top of him. Hitsugaya opened his eyes to see Hinamori.

- Shiro – chan! – she said still scared. – Why did you do this? You scared me to dead!

- Why were you sneaking in my room? – he asked.

- I didn't want to wake you up. – the girl said. – Will you let me go now?

- No. To stay here will be your punishment. – he said with a playful smirk on his face.

Hinamori made an angry expression but she was enjoying this punishment.

- You know, Hinamori, you are such a selfish woman. – he said.

- Why this all of a sudden? – the confused girl asked.

- I am spending all my time with you. Even at night. I don't have enough time to sleep and relax. – he said teasingly.

- Is that so? – Hinamori asked. – Then I will not bother you anymore. – the girl pushed him and stood up.

- What? – he asked.

- Let's see who will endure without sex more time! – with that said she left the room.

- Oh, you want to pay me back? – he laughed. – Ok. We will see who will come to the other begging.

Hitsugaya yawned and closed his eyes. It was time for a good sleep.

************************************************************************

Renji was walking to the 13th division's office. He was feeling disappointed, sad and angry at the same time. The fukutaicho spotted Rukia, who was talking with one girl from her division. He continued to walk to her when he suddenly overheard two men (unseated officers from the 3rd division) talking.

- This chick Rukia is such a candy. Too bad she is Byakuya Kuchiki's sister. Otherwise I would rape her.

This was the last drop for Renji.

- Yo! – Renji said and the man turned back to see who called him. Then Renji' s fist made contact with his face.

Everyone around turned to their direction to see what was happening.

- Renji! – Rukia shouted at him. The girl ran to her boyfriend and caught his arm. – Stop!

The man under Renji started coughing blood. Rukia was his savior. If she hadn't come, Renji probably would have killed him. Rukia dragged Renji away where they could talk in peace.

- What happened? – she asked him.

- He called you candy and said he wanted to rape you.

- You know you mustn't pay attention to fools like him. – she said.

- Today is not my day. – Renji said. – I talked to your brother. He forbid me to marry you. He said that I am irresponsible and I am not a captain. I don't have enough money to offer you a comfortable life.

Rukia looked shocked.

- He wasn't serious. I am sure it is that. Or maybe he was in bad mood due to yesterday.

- He was serious and straight – forward. It is over. – Renji said.

Rukia looked down and tears started flowing from her eyes. Yesterday she was on the verge of tears from happiness and today she was crying from sadness. Renji saw this and trine to comfort her with a hug but she pushed him.

- It is your fault you fool. – she shouted. – We must have talked to him together. That wouldn't have happened if you had talked to me before doing it.

Rukia didn't wait for him to response. She just walked away. When she passed by the now standing officer she kicked him in the stomach.

- That is for calling me candy and wanting to rape me! – she shouted, tears still flowing from eyes.


	8. A sudden promotion

A sudden promotion

Rukia entered her office and shut the door. Right now she didn't want to see anyone and it was for their good. She was so upset and angry at the same time that the short girl was able to really beat someone badly. Rukia sat on the sofa and cupped her face with her hands. The tears continued to flow down on her cheeks accompanied by series of quiet sobs. This time she didn't understand her brother's behavior. Yesterday he saw them doing it on the desk and didn't say anything and today he refuses Renji's proposal. Wasn't marriage the best way to protect his sister's honor? Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She was about to shout when she heard a familiar man's voice. It was Ukitake – taicho. The girl wiped her tears away and told the man to enter.

- Ohayo, Rukia – chan! – Ukitake smiled and went to sit next to her. – What's the matter?

- It is nothing. I am fine. – she lied and made out a smile.

- When did you start lying to your captain? – he asked her. The girl looked shocked.

- Gomen. – she apologized. – I didn't want to lie to you. It is personal.

- Well, now forget that I am your captain. Look at me as a friend. I'm sure I can help.

- Kiyone and Sentaro told you about my fight with Renji, didn't they? – she asked.

- They do. But they haven't heard your conversation. They just saw you shouting and then you left in tears.

Rukia looked away and wiped another tear that wanted to fall. Just then Ukitake take out a handkerchief and gave it to the girl.

- Arigato. – Rukia said and wiped her tears away for third time.

- I don't want to force you into telling me. I want to help you, Rukia –chan. Because I guess it is connected with Byakuya. I know how hard he is.

Rukia took a deep breath and started explaining everything. She told her captain about Renji's proposal and Byakuya's statement that he is irresponsible and is not in the position to care for a family.

- So, the main problem is that Renji is just a lieutenant. – Ukitake said.

Rukia nodded.

- That is an easy solved one! – The white-haired man said with a smile.

- How? – the confused girl asked.

- I will offer Abarai – kun for a promotion. He can be a captain in my place.

Rukia's eyes widened.

- But…Ukitake – taicho, please don't abandon your position just because of us.

- Don't worry! You know my illness is getting worse. I hardly ever do paperwork. You take care of everything. I will be happy if Abarai – kun becomes your captain. He will help you. And with my retiring not only that I will give chance to a young man to prove himself, I will even help us hear wedding bells in SS.

- Ukitake – taicho…

- Don't just stay here. Find Abarai – kun and tell him the good news.

- Thank you so much! – she said and hugged her captain. After that Rukia shunpoed in attempt to find Renji as faster as she can.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile Renji was sitting in the 5th division's training courts with Hinamori and Mimasaka. After his failed proposal he came to Mimasaka to tell her everything but Hinamori was there too, and as his close friend she heard the story too. After hearing everything, Hinamori wanted to go and shout at Byakuya but was stopped by her captain and Renji, because as they said the only thing they needed right now was an execution in SS.

- How can he be so cruel! – she said with an angry voice. – To say such mean things to his own lieutenant. You love each other. That is the only thing that should matter.

- Momo – chan, this is Byakuya. – said Mimasaka. – He is not kind. He is a fool at times. Don't worry, I will persuade him to permit this marriage.

- You don't need to!

Everyone turned back to see Rukia. The girl had finally found her boyfriend. Just when Hinamori was about to say something, Rukia cut her off.

- I just talked to Ukitake – taicho! He said he wanted to give his position as a captain to Renji in order to help us.

At first there was a silence. Hinamori broke it with her cheerful voice.

- Abarai – kun, isn't that great? You will get married after all.

- This will not convince Byakuya. – Renji said with no traces of joy in his voice.

After seeing his "emo mode" face, Rukia caught his robes and pulled him towards her. Hinamori wanted to stop her but Mimasaka gave her a sign not to do anything.

- Listen, you fool, what happened to your desire to marry me? Has it disappeared? How can you give up so easily, just because you were rejected! You wanted to fight, this is your fight! Now get up and win! If this doesn't convince him we will find another way! But I am not going to give up! – she shouted and let him.

Renji stood like he had just been hit by a thunder. Then he smiled and said.

- That is my girl! I will make the best captain ever. – Renji said with a smirk. – I will prove to everyone that I deserve this place.

- You can depend on me! – Mimasaka said. – I will help Ukitake – taicho. We will talk to Yamamoto. I am sure Kyoraku – taicho will join us too. That will solve things. But… - she said. – We need another taicho who is not close to you. He will have to talk to Byakuya. I am sure he will not listen to me, or Ukitake and Kyoraku.

- What about Zaraki – taciho! – Renji offered.

- Nii – sama, doesn't like him. – Rukia said.

- Kira and Hisagi are my friends, it doesn't count, then who?

- Hitsugaya – kun. – Hinamori said and both Renji and Rukia were shocked. – He is my childhood friend. I will convince him! – the girl smiled.

- Will you be able to do it? – Rukia asked in disbelief.

- Have faith in Hinamori – chan! – Mimasaka smiled and winked to Hinamori.

Hinamori answered with a smile too. After that she turned in direction to the 10th division's office.

************************************************************************

When she got there she didn't even bother to knock on the door. Hinamori stormed into the room. For her relief Matsumoto was not in the office. Hinamori stopped right in from of Hitsugaya's desk and started panting. She had shunpoed all the way here. Hitsugaya looked to see who had just stormen into the office. When he saw hinamori he smiled widely.

- Oh, Hinamori, you already give up! And only a few hours had passed. – She didn't say anything, just continued to pant. – Did you want me so badly that you ran all the way here? – he asked and laughed at her.

She took one chair and sat next to him. The girl took a few breaths to calm her breathing. Then she spoke.

- Of course not. – she said with a blush. Hitsugaya looked surprised and a bit disappointed. – I came here to ask you a favor.

- And what can I help you with? – he asked not looking at her, but filling his paperwork.

- The thing I am about to say is still a secret so please keep quiet. – she said.

- Thanks for warning me, but I am not Matsumoto or you. – he said.

- Excuse me? – Hinamori's eyes widened.

- Do I need to repeat myself? – he said with a smirk.

- I'll pretend that I haven't heard it. – she smiled. – And back on our topic, it is about Abarai – kun and Kuchiki – san. They want to get married.

This time Hitsugaya looked at her directly into the eyes. She was smiling. What was with that sweet smile? And the marriage thing?

- Hinamori, this can't possibly be a favor. – he said and took her hand.

- Why not? – the girl asked confusingly. – I wanted to ask for your help. Kuchiki – taicho won't let them get married, because Abarai – kun is just e lieutenant. But Ukitake – taicho offered his position as a captain to Abarai – kun on order to help them.

- I see. – he said and let her hand. – So Ukitake will abandon his position. And what does all that have to do with me?

- You have to talk to Kuchiki – taicho and convince him that Ukitake – taicho is right in his choice. You have to support Abarai – kun! – she said.

- What? – Hitsugaya said in a louder tone. – No way!

- Why not? – she asked with now sad eyes.

- Why me? Ask Kira or Hisagi!

- No, it has to be someone who is not close to Abarai – kun. You are so smart and sensible. Kuchiki – taicho will listen to you. – she said.

- Are you buttering me up? – Hitsugaya asked suspiciously.

- Please, Hitsugaya – kun! – she said and put her hands in a praying position. Then looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. It was hard to refuse. Hitsugaya looked at her.

- No. – he said.

She was dumbfounded. She gave her all in this sweet look and it still doesn't work.

- Why?

- I don't want to include myself in this mess. – he said.

- You are so selfish. I will go and find another man. – she shouted.

- Who? – he asked. – Your captain is a woman, Abarai has a girlfriend, Kira is a gay.

- That is not true! – she shouted embarrassed from the heard. – Kira – kun is not a gay.

- As you say! – he said and smiled.

- And even if he is Hisagi – kun isn't. – she was proud of herself.

- Why are you so sure? – Hitsugaya asked. She looked at him with shock. – Who do you think is Kira's partner?

- These are stupid lies! – she said. – And besides I can have anyone I want, because I am beautiful. If I design my uniform like Rangiku – san's I will get a lot of attention. – she smiled.

- You won't do it! – he said.

- Why not? – the girl asked teasingly. – You are so confident, just because you are the only one I have slept with, but this is for now.

- Ok. – he said. – I will do it! – he gave up.

- Yay! – she said and put her arms around his neck. – I love you!

The love explanation was followed by a passionate kiss. She then sat on his lap and kissed his neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Both of them had forgotten where they were. Just that as to remind them someone walked in the room.

- Sorry, I didn't knock. Both my hands were full of... – It was Isane. When she saw the sight in front of her she dropped all the papers and they scattered on the floor. - ...paperwork.

Hinamori sat up from Hitsugaya's lap and went to help the girl pick up the papers. When she came closer Isane went red.

- Please, forgive me! – she said and turned back. The girl ran out of the office. On the way back she bumped into Matsumoto.

- Woah, Rangiku – san! – she sighed in surprise. After that she continued running to her office.

Matsumoto looked at her and then walked in the office.

- What's up with that girl? – she asked herself. When she entered the room she saw papers lying on the floor and Hinamori and Hitsugaya collecting them. – What happened, taicho? Hinamori – chan? – she asked confused.

- Isane – san dropped them. We were delivering paperwork together, but she wasn't feeling ok and dropped hers accidentally. – Hinamori tried to explain. Matsumoto didn't look convinced.

Hinamori stood up, put the papers she had collected on the table next to her and smiled.

- Since you are here to help Hitsugaya – kun I will go! Bye! – the girl waved her hand and went out.

Matsumoto looked at Hinamori, then at her taicho.

- Matsumoto, please, collect the other papers. – he said and returned to his desk.

The orange – haired woman didn't say anything. She kneeled down to pick up the remained papers and shook her head. "Definitely suspicious!" – she thought.

************************************************************************

Sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. Since I didn't get any reviews for the last one, I didn't have motivation. I don't want this to sound like a warning, but if I don't get any reviews I will stop writing my story. I hope you understand that every person needs a motivation to write. So please if you like my story give me a review. It won't take you long.


	9. Men talk

Men talk

Mimasaka Sakura, Ukitake Jushiro and Shunsui Kyoraku went early into the head captain's office. They were the three captains who were offering Renji for promotion. At first old man Yamamoto didn't say anything, he walked his fingers through his beard. Then the head captain looked carefully at the three other captains and said:

- Are you sure, captain Ukitake that you want to abandon your position?

- Yes, Yama-jii. My illness is getting worse. I hardly ever do work. Kuchiki is not able to handle it all alone. I guess you know Kuchiki and Abarai are dating. Abarai is strong. He proved it in the winter war and even improved himself after that.

- Mimasaka – taicho, you are supporting this decision?

- Yes. I know Renji very well. He is a great fighter and the most important thing is that he is a really nice man. Of course he lacks the experience, but we all know that with the years he will catch up. He has been a lieutenant for more than 20 years and has had bankai for the same period. He is suitable.

- Shunsui – taicho, why do you support this decision. Is it because you are Ukitake's friend?

- Eh, Yama-jii. Of course I would help a friend. But I really like Abarai – kun. He is an energetic man, has a good fighting spirit and if he doesn't do his paperwork he will have his girlfriend to beat him. That reminds me so much of me and Nanao – chan. – he said and smiled.

- Ok. Bring him here for the captain's test this afternoon. – Yamamoto stood up and the doors opened. – Meeting dismissed.

************************************************************************

Hitsugaya couldn't stop sighing this morning. Sometimes it was such pain to have a girlfriend. Especially a cute one like Hinamori. He knew that she was able to torture him in order to help her friend. He didn't want to see her in a scandal uniform like Matsumoto's. Or he didn't want others to see her like that. After what happened yesterday in his office he and Hinamori didn't spend the night together. He was glad that it wasn't Matsumoto who had seen them. He was starting to wonder about all this hiding. If others knew that Hinamori is his girlfriend the annoying girls would maybe stop following him. He had really slept with two or three but it was before he started dating Hinamori. People were right. When it comes to man's desire it is uncontrollable.

He put on his haori and walked out the door. It was time for a men talk.

************************************************************************

Hitsugaya knocked on the door of Byakuya's office. He slowly entered the room after Byakuya's permission.

- Hitsugaya – taicho, what are you doing here? – Byakuya asked coldly looking at him.

- You have probably heard about Abarai?

- Yes, I know he was offered for promotion.

- What do you think about it? – Hitsugaya asked carefully.

- I am not convinced in my lieutenant's abilities. – Byakuya said.

- I know that it is not easy to see your lieutenant being promoted. I know Abarai is sometimes like Matsumoto. But I would really be glad if I see Matsumoto improve like Abarai. I would be happy to see her – a serious captain. I think Abarai deserves this place. Before 40 years if I wasn't given support despite my age I wouldn't be here now.

- You and Abarai are completely different. – Byakuya said.

- That is not right. – Hitsugaya said. – Actually I wanted to become a captain so to prove myself to the girl I loved and wanted to protect. Abarai wants the same. I hope that if he passes the test you will let him achieve his dream.

Hitsugaya turned back. Byakuya stayed silent.

- It is a captain's job to encourage his subordinates.

The door of the office was opened and then closed. Byakuya looked at the picture on his desk. (Hisana's picture).

- I fought against my parents' decision. But it was because I loved you. And I don't regret it.

************************************************************************

After the captain's test:

Renji was walking with a huge smile on his face. With every step he made he was closer to his girlfriend and now maybe future wife. When he got to the 13th division's office he didn't even knocked on the door. He entered without asking for permission. Rukia was sitting behind her desk. She looked up to see who had come in.

- Why didn't you knock, Renji? – she asked.

- Oh, is this a way to talk to your captain? – he asked, his smile even bigger than before.

- What? – she asked. – Did you make it?

- Yes. – Renji answered.

Rukia stood up from her seat and jumped on Renji. He wasn't ready for this kind of reaction. Even though Rukia was small and slim her powerful jump made them both fall on the floor.

- Did Yamamamoto – soutaicho tell you passed by himself? – she asked.

- Yes. He said something like: "Hmm, we will see you these days."

- And you are sure that you passed?

- The other captains who examined me smiled too.

- Who were the other captains? – she asked and stood up.

- Zaraki – taicho and Mayuri – taicho! – he said with a smile.

- You fool! They always smile! – her expression changed. – You may not have passed.

- Oh, stop being pessimistic! Have faith in me! – Renji smiled and pulled her body next to his. – For know let's say that I have passed. As your captain I have an order.

She looked at him with serious expression.

- I want one kiss, then massage, then…ohhh! – Renji fell on the floor in pain. Rukia had just kicked him in a sensational area.

- Let's get this clear! Even if you are my captain that doesn't mean that I am your slave for personal use! – she said.

- I am not sure for this marriage. – Renji said quietly not to be heard by Rukia. He stayed in this position on the floor for a little bit longer waiting for the pain to vanish. Then he stood up and sat on the couch. Rukia came to sit next to him. Renji pushed himself farther from her.

- Don't come near me! I want to have children. – he said.

- Look, I am sorry! I didn't kick you so hard you know. It was just to know your place.

- You are devil woman. – Renji said. – Why can't you be like Hinamori? She is always so kind.

Rukia frowned.

- If you wanted wife like Hinamori, you should have proposed to her.

- I was kidding. – he said. Renji then returned to his previous position closer to Rukia.

She moved to sit in Renji's lap. He let her with pleasure. Rukia didn't kiss him. She just positioned her head on his chest.

- I hope that nii – sama allows our marriage. – she said.

Renji looked kindly at her and nodded.

- I hope this too.

************************************************************************

Hitsugaya returned to his room at the afternoon. He found Hinamori there waiting anxiously for his arrival. When he entered his room she jumped from the bed and ran to him.

- Did you speak to Kuchiki – taicho? – she asked.

- A promise is a promise. – he said. – Have I lied to you before?

- No. Sorry. – she said and blushed. – I just want Abarai – kun to be happy.

- Stop thinking only about others. Think about yourself too. – Hitsugaya said and looked at her. – You look pale to me. – he put a hand on her cheek.

- It is true that I am feeling tired, but it is because I had so much paperwork to do. My energy had all gone for that.

She smiled and hugged Hitsugaya.

- Thank you for talking to Kuchiki – taicho. – she said.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything. He just lifted Hinamori up – one of his hand under her knees and the other behind her back.

- Whaaa! What are you doing? – she screamed in shock.

- Shh. – he said.

She stopped asking and closed her eyes. After that she felt the silky sheets of the bed. It was comfortable. Hitsugaya let go of her and put a blanket over her body.

- Aren't you staying? – she said.

- No. – he answered. – I have some paperwork to do. You sleep to regain your energy. You really don't look good to me.

- I am fine.

- Why don't you go see Unohana?

- Stop it. If you worry over a little thing like that you will go crazy. – she laughed.

- Ok, ok. I am going now. – he said.

- I will be waiting for you. – Hinamori smiled and closed her eyes. A sleep would be nice.

************************************************************************

Three days later.

- Did you hear? Abarai – fukutaicho was made a captain?

- Really? They will assign new fukutaicho for us, right?

- Probably.

Rumors were spreading around SS as well as Rukongai. But they were true. Renji was made a captain. Everyone was very happy, Especially Rukia, Hinamori, Mimasaka and Kira.

- Sugoi! Abarai – kun, you are now a captain! – Hinamori smiled and hugged Renji. – I am so happy for you. – she said. – But now everyone is like my boss. You, Kira – kun, Hisagi – kun and Hitsugaya – kun.

- Eh, I would like to hear Rukia say this. She will never acknowledge me as her boss. – he sighed.

- But you are her future husband. It will be bad to see you as a boss. – she smiled.

- Abarai – kun, are you sure about this marriage? – Kira said. – Her brother will be like your relative. If you live in his house it will be an ordeal.

- Shut up, Kira – kun! – Hinamori said. Everyone was shocked to hear her say this. – They love each other. This is what matters.

- That is right. I don't care about her brother. I will be with Rukia. – Renji said.

- And what did Byakuya say? – Ikkaku asked.

- He invited us to dinner. – Renji said. – It should be okay.

- Kambare, Abarai – kun! – Hinamori smiled.

- Ah, I will do it! Rukia trained me how to behave on an official dinner. – he laughed. – It was annoying with all this spoons and forks. But I didn' complain, because Rukia would smack me.

- What a violent woman! – Kira said. – That is why I am scared of women.

After this gay comment Hisagi who was sitting next to Kira moved farther. He didn't want no be known as Kira's boyfriend. Despite acting like this in front of other people he found himself liking Kira's innocent smile and blush. "What an awful thing! I might be gay too!" – Hisagi thought.

************************************************************************

Sorry for taking so long to post the new chapter. I was really lazy this week. Sorry but no chapter next week. I will not be able to write. I hope I made this chapter interesting. I wanted a lot of things to happen so not to slow the act. Please review!


	10. Love quarrels

Love quarrels

Renji put on his official kimono and looked at himself in the mirror. It was really important to be elegant and well-behaved this evening. He was invited from Byakuya himself – that was honor. This was the moment of truth. He was hopeful – hopeful that his dream of being with Rukia for his whole life will become reality. That his sadness from being departed from Rukia will never come back again. He smiled. "Have faith, Abarai Renji!" – he told himself and exited his room.

Renji was standing on the doorway of the Kuchiki mansion. He saw a female servant coming to open the gates. The girl smiled and politely invited him in. In the big hall he saw Rukia waiting nervously for him. She was wearing a beautiful purple kimono that suited her perfectly because of her eye's color. He didn't have time to stare at her. She pulled his hand and gave him the last piece of advice before the dinner.

- Don't talk much and don't laugh like an idiot! – she whispered.

- Ok. I know. – he said being irritated from her lecturing these few days.

Rukia let go of his hand and left him alone. She went after another servant and disappeared from his sight. He looked at the hall he was in – it was decorated with statues and paintings. Renji tried to find the beauty of the paintings but just couldn't. They were so strange.

- It looks like Rukia's pictures. – he told himself. He was right – the painting was of something like a bunny. – It is bad as usual. – he smiled ironically.

- Good evening, Abarai. – he heard the cold voice from behind his back. It was Kuchiki Byakuya in elegant blue kimono.

- Good evening, Kuchiki – taicho. – Renji said politely and smiled.

The man passed by him without answering the smile. Renji sighed. Was this a bad sign?

- Renji! – Rukia appeared again in the hall. – Admiring my brother's painting? – she asked while showing him with her eyes the painting he was looking at a few minutes ago.

- This is your brother's painting? – he asked in surprise.

- Yes. It is awesome, isn't it? – she smiled and turned back. – Come on, let's go in!

Rukia walked down one corridor and Renji followed her. When she wasn't looking at him he hit his head with his hand. "Crap!" – he thought.

Renji sat on the big table in the dining room. Rukia was right opposite him. Byakuya was on the end of the table with two servants next to him. Two male servants were bringing the meals. "Be careful with the forks!" – Renji thought while looking at the spoons and forks in front of him. After they started eating there was a pregnant silence. Renji didn't say anything because Rukia instructed him to keep quiet. Both he and Rukia were glancing at each other, while Bykuya was enjoying his meal. When they finished the main dish Byakuya gave the servants a sign to leave the room. When the doors closed he finally spoke.

- I know that you worked hard for your captain position, Abarai. I know that you and Rukia love each other since your childhood. I was the one who departed you. I will not do the same painful thing again. I permit this marriage.

Renji couldn't believe his ears. Byakuya just allowed him to get married. He smiled. On the opposite of the table he saw that Rukia was smiling in relief and happiness too.

- There is another thing I want to discuss with you. – he said. Both of them became serious again. – I want to ask for your forgiveness.

Renji was completely silent. He felt like his breathing ceased for a moment. What forgiveness did Byakuya want?

- 60 years ago when I adopted Rukia I made a sin in the name of the family's honor. – Renji was looking straight into Rukia's eyes. She was on the verge of tears. – On that time Rukia was pregnant. – Renji's eyes widened in shock. – She was wearing your child. – Byakuya continued. – I left her closed at home for the months that were left. It was late for abortion and she had to give birth. I wasn't going to permit abortion even if it wasn't late though. – Renji was now pale. Such sudden news. – She gave birth to twins. I told her that I was going to leave them away and she had to never search for them. But I couldn't leave them alone. I sent them to Urahara and Yoruichi in the living world. – Now both Rukia and Renji were staring at Byakuya in shock.

- Ururu and Jinta? – Rukia asked suddenly.

- Yes. They are your children. – he calmly finished. – I know that it is awful but I hope you will forgive me. I sent people to get them here.

Rukia forgave him easily and cried in relief. Bur Renji was looking in both shock and anger. He didn't say anything.

- Let's get the dessert. – Byakuya said.

At this moment they heard a loud bang. Renji had sat up and his chair had fallen.

- Are you playing with us? – he shouted. – Deciding on your own. Departing us from our children. Hiding from me all this years. It is unforgivable. Hell for the family's honor! – he opened the doors with bang and left the room.

Rukia ran after him in despair.

- Renji, wait! – she shouted. She finally reached his hand and tried to drag him back. – Please look at me! I am sorry! I just couldn't tell you. I was adopted to the Kuchiki family. We weren't seeing each other. I was already creating trouble for my brother.

- Cut it! You are just like Byakuya. It is always about the family's honor. What about my feelings? What about our children? You didn't care.

- How can you say that! – she shouted in response. – I cried for days for them. I couldn't do anything!

- How can you love a heartless man like Byakuya! He did with you what he liked. He played with us! I can't forget this! If you love me, then leave this family and marry me.

- Renji, I can't leave Nii – sama! – Rukia said.

- Then the wedding is over! – he said and turned his back to her.

- Renji, please, I love you! Don't leave me! You will find the power to forgive my brother! – she cried and held on to his sleeve.

- I won't! – he said. – You say you love me but it is me who fought for our relationship. For you it was always Nii – sama! I am tired. This is the end. – he said with terribly serious voice. He pulled himself away from Rukia and left the mansion quickly trying not to harm innocent people in his anger.

Rukia was left behind in tears. She fell on her knees and continued crying. He left her and he was right. It was too much. She was not worth fighting for so hard. With her last power she stood up and returned to the dining room. Byakuya was eating the dessert calmly.

- The wedding is over! – she said with sad voice.

Byakuya looked up at her.

- You can't just decide this like that. It was hard enough to permit this marriage and now you cancel it. Solve this problem in a few days. – he said and hold on to his spoon. He continued eating the ice cream.

Rukia closed her eyes and her tears flowed down on her cheeks.

- This is my life! My life! – she shouted. – You can't decide on your own! Why can't you understand what you are making me suffer? The man I love just left me because of you! And he was right! – she cried. – This is too much! I can't stand it anymore!

Bykuya stayed silent.

- How can you stay quiet in a moment like this! What am I to you! A brother would never do this! Stop eating like nothing is happening! I am leaving this house! – she shouted at him and left the room in tears.

************************************************************************

Rukia stormed into her room and started putting all her clothes in a suitcase. Just then she thought that everything is bought for her by Byakuya. She left the clothes and just got her shinigami uniform and her sword. She looked at her room for last time and left. A few servants tried to talk to her because she was looking awful with her eyes red from crying, her hair messed and the little make up she had put on spread on her cheeks. She didn't answer them. She just walked slowly towards the gates of the mansion. When she got there the servants forbid her to exit.

- Leave me get out of here! – she shouted and unsheathed her sword.

- We can't miss Rukia, it is 12.00 o'clock in the evening.

- I don't care! Let me go!

- But sir Kuchiki will…

- I don't care! – she shouted.

In this moment she heard footsteps behind her and saw the servants bow. Her brother was coming. He spoke.

- If you leave you won't be able to come back anymore. – he said. – Think carefully.

- I don't need to think about it. I have decided. – she looked at him with determined expression. Byakuya turned his back to her and made a sign with his hand to the servants.

- Let her go!

************************************************************************

Rukia got to Renji's captain house and knocked on the door. On top of everything that happened this night it had started to rain and she was wet to the bones. She hoped that Renji was there and he hadn't got to the bar drinking. She heard the door opened and saw him standing in front of her. He looked at her with pain but said hard.

- If you are here to talk go back! I have said anything I wanted.

- I left the house. – she said.

- What? – he asked in disbelief.

- I left the Kuchiki mansion. I left Nii – sama. I am here for you!

Renji looked at her and didn't say anything. He got her shinigami uniform that was soaking wet too.

- Go in before you catch a cold! – he said.

She followed him inside in the warm living room. She was freezing cold from the rain.

- You are shivering. – he said. – You better take down these clothes.

- I have nothing to wear. – she said. – I left all my clothes there because they were bought for me by Nii – sama.

- I will give you blanket. – Renji said and went to the bedrood to get the blanket.

She removed her wet clothes and he turned back not to disturb her. When she wrapped herself up in the blanket she spoke softly.

- I am sorry! I shouldn't have lied to you all these years. I just didn't want you to suffer like me. I thought our children were dead. I didn't know that Nii – sama had saved them.

- You should have told me when you were pregnant. I could have helped you. You shouldn't have handled in all alone.

- What could you do? We were still children ourselves. You were in the academy. What could we have done? Return to Rukongai and watch our children die from hunger.

Renji bit his lip. She was right. He couldn't do anything.

- Now it is different. – he said. – I will bring our children here. I will care for them and for you. We don't need Byakuya's approval.

Rukia looked at him with a loving expression. Then she pushed him down on the floor and removed the blanket from her body. Renji was confused.

- Rukia! What…?

- I love you.

This statement was followed by a kiss. The kiss was followed by other kisses, sighs and moans. The night was meant to erase some of their pain.

************************************************************************

I am back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did enjoy it while writing it. I had sudden inspiration and changed the storyline a little bit. I have thought that Ururu and Jinta look like small copies of Renji and Rukia. What do you think? If you have liked the chapter please review!


	11. Regrets

Regrets

Both Hinamori and Rukia woke up early this morning. Both of them woke up with a bitter feeling in their souls. Rukia was now much calmer and regretted a little her fight with Byakuya. After all he was sorry about what happened 60 years ago. But when she shouted at him he didn't say anything. What pissed her about him was that he always kept quiet and didn't talk normally with her. Renji might be foolish sometimes but he always speaks directly. She smiled and looked at his peaceful sleeping face.

Hinamori smiled while looking at Hitsugaya's facial expression while asleep. This face reminded her of the old small boy Shiro – chan. Although the grown up Hitsugaya was a lot more attractive and manly, she sometimes missed that cute little boy he was.

What was wrong with Hinamori was her own emotions. Recently she was feeling strange. Very nervous and irritated at times and so loving and caring at other moments. Nanao had told her that her hormones are responsible for that, but why now? She didn't have any reasons to be worried. Was this her six sense? Was something bad going to happen again after so many years? No, she shook her head.

- I am a Baka! – she told herself.

- Agreed. – Hitsugaya said from behind her. He had woken up.

He tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

- What was that for? – he asked confused.

- You call me baka and then you try to hug me. – she said and looked mad.

- You called yourself baka. – he said.

- But you agreed.

- So? – he asked still not understanding.

- How could you be so tactless! You should have tried to comfort me, but instead you insult me. How come you men don't understand! – she shouted and started crying.

Hitsugaya was dumbfounded. Such quick change in moods. What was wrong with her? While he was thinking he heard a door bang. Hinamori had locked herself in the bathroom.

- Oh, man! – he sighed.

He got closer to the bathroom door and tried to talk to her.

- Hinamori, are you ok?

- Shut up and go away! I am not going to forgive you! – she shouted between her sobs.

- Women! - he wishpered to himself.

He got to his bed and put on his uniform. He could still hear her cry in the bathroom, but in her condition they couldn't talk normally. That is why he decided it was better to leave her calm down and got to work in order not to be late.

************************************************************************

- Rukia left the house! – Mimasaka shouted in surprise.

- Please, be quiet! – Byakuya told her.

- How did this happen? – she asked quieter now. – This is not in her style.

Byakuya decided to tell her everything because instead she was going to shout at him and torture him to tell her. When he finished the story she shouted in surprise.

- You did what?

- You heard it.

- How could you! They are right to be mad at you.

- I asked for forgiveness.

- And you think this is enough? Oh, you noble fool!

- How did you call me?

- You heard it clearly.

Both of them went silent.

- You should go talk to Rukia. Ask her again for forgiveness. Take her children to her.

- This will not help.

- How do you know? You let her go! You didn't stop her. You acted with Renji like he is a fool that will be ok with everything. Everything is your fault, so you should try to repair it!

With that said the woman stood up from the table before finishing her breakfast. Byakuya sighed. This time he got himself into a big mess.

************************************************************************

The news of Rukia and Renji getting married was spreading around SS fast. There were just a few people who didn't know about it, but Yachiru and Matsumoto were there to make sure that everyone will understand. This morning Yachiru met Isane when visiting Unohana to give her candies. Yachiru was now around 10-11 years old but she hasn't changed much mentally. Her hair was longer now and she was turning into a really cute chick.

- Isaneeee! – Yachiru shouted from behind the lieutenant.

- Oh, Yachiru – chan, you scared me. – the woman sighed.

- Have you heard about the wedding? – the pink haired girl asked.

- What wedding? Hitsugaya – taicho and Hinamori – fukutaicho are getting married? – she asked in surprise.

- No. It is monkey boy and snow-white. – she answered. – And why Shiro – kun and Peachy? – Yachiru asked confused. (She used to call Momo bun bun – chan, but because Momo isn't wearing her hair in a bun anymore she changed it. Hinamori changed the hairstyle as a sign that she cut off the ties with her past with Aizen. She has now long hair and wears it loosely.)

- Oh, just a strange idea. Forget it. – Isane smiled nervously.

The 4th division's lieutenant walked away, but Yachiru wasn't convinced by this answer.

- I will see this! – she smiled mischievously and shunpoed away.

************************************************************************

Renji and Rukia were doing paperwork in their office but there was terrible silence. All morning Rukia hadn't said a word and when Renji asked her something she answered with nod or "Yes" and "No". It was clear that something was wrong with her.

- Enough! – Renji said.

- You still have work. – Rukia said confused.

- I didn't talk about the work. Enough of this silence. Tell me what is wrong.

- Nothing. – she said and continued with her work.

- Hey, we are getting married, this is not something sad. – he said. – Do you regret last night?

- What of it? – she asked.

- Our love making?

- Of course not. – she shook her head.

- Are you worried about how our children will take things? I am a bit worried too. Ururu is ok, but this brat Jinta.

- Hey, he is your son! – she scolded him.

- I can't be sure. – he joked.

- Baka! With this red hair it couldn't be someone else's.

- That is right. But his character is just like yours.

- Nani? – she jumped of her chair.

- Yes. He is annoying, noisy and speaks badly to me.

- Annoying and noisy sounds better to you! – she said.

- But I am always good with you, I am optimistic and this kid is like the opposite.

- Hmph… - she answered.

Renji had successfully distracted her from her worries for a minute but only this.

- It is about Byakuya, isn't it?

She didn't answer.

- What he did was wrong.

- But he apologized. I fear that if we leave him he will continue with his bad ways. This was a right step.

- Just one "Forgive me!" is not enough. – he said. – Remember how he acted towards me. I can't forget it. He hurt you too. It is too much.

- Maybe. But I will still love him. – she said.

Renji didn't answer. He felt hurt again. Why did Byakuya always stay between them?

- Renji. – Rukia stood up and hugged him. – It is really hard for me. You must understand. I left him for you because I love you. But I love him too. It is a different type of love. He is not your enemy. He is my brother. – she said.

- He is always between us.

- I won't let him stay between us. But I don't want to let him disappear of my life. I want him to take me to the altar of our wedding day.

Renji smiled at her. Rukia was Rukia. Always worrying too much. Always blaming herself for her close ones's unhappiness. But he could understand her. Marrying was ok, but doing it against someone else. That was going to erase some of the happy feelings of this day.

- Go talk to him. – he said.

- Really? – she asked.

- Yeah.

- What about you?

- I am not ready yet. – he smiled at her again with a bitterness in his smile.

- Thank you. – she said and kissed him. – I am so lucky to be marrying you.

************************************************************************

It was 8 o'clock in the evening and Hitsugaya was tired from working all day. He was on the way to his house. The captain wondered how Hinamori was doing. Will she be there when he comes? After her strange behavior this morning he thought that she is still mad and will shout at him again. But she did quite the opposite when he came back. Hinamori jumped and hugged him, with her hands around his neck.

- Shiro – chan, I am so sorry about this morning. I don't know what was wrong with me. Please forgive me. I…

- My silly Momo, of course I forgive you. I have already forgotten about this.

- Thank you, Shiro – chan! – she started crying from relief.

- Hey, why are you crying? – he asked worried and wiped her tears away.

- I am crying from happiness. – she said. – Sorry, I can't control the tears. I am strange.

- I am not surprised. You women cry while watching movies. – he smiled comfortingly.

Hinamori let him for a moment to wipe her tears and wash her face with water. When she returned from the bathroom she saw Hitsugaya lying in the bed. She joined him and snuggled closer to his body. He hugged her tightly.

- I am so awful at times, aren't I? – she said.

- Baka. Stop worrying about this morning. – he smiled. – No matter what happens, I will always be by your side.

She looked up at him and said.

- I am so lucky to have you, Shiro – chan.

He thought to correct her about the name but the loving voice she was using when saying it made him leave it like that.

************************************************************************

I hope you liked this chapter. I can say that there will be four more chapters until the end. That makes them 15 in total. I am thinking of a sequel. What do you think? Please speak you mind. Next chapter will be ready the next week. Thank you for reading this one and please review!


	12. What is true love?

What is true love?

It was a special day in SS. On the 5th of April SS triumphed over Aizen. They decided to celebrate this day every year. Everyone was free from work and could enjoy themselves in every way they want (except going to the world of living).

- Yay! – Matsumoto shouted with a smile. – No work today, taicho! I was waiting for this day.

- For you every day is like this because I am doing your work. – he said.

- Oh, come on, I help sometimes. – she smiled innocently.

- Yes. Once or twice a year. – he answered ironically.

- Hey, taicho, do you remember the favor I asked of you? – she asked with a serious voice.

- Yeah. – he said and opened one of the drawers of his desk. He got one small silver key and handed it to Matsumoto. – Be careful not to lose it. – he said.

- Oh, taicho, thank you so much. – she smiled and hugged him tightly. Hitsugaya was glad the he was taller now, so he didn't have to suffer the feeling of being suffocated by her breasts. After a while Matsumoto let him go, tears visible in her eyes.

- Take care, Matsumoto. – Hitsugaya said and walked towards the door.

- Taicho, what are your plans for today? – she asked him because of her curiosity.

- I am going to sleep all day. – he said.

- Eeeeh? Are you kidding me?

- No. It is the truth. – he yawned to prove himself. With that said he left the office.

- Oh, taicho hasn't changed.

************************************************************************

Hinamori was alone in the small house in Rukongai, where she and Toushirou grew up. After their grandmother died before 5 years the atmosphere there was always depressing. They both still missed her. She felt that Toushirou missed her more, but he always acted strong. She smiled while looking at the house. This small house kept so many memories.

- What are you staring at? – she jumped in shock.

- Shiro-chan, you scared me to death! – she complained.

- You have to keep your guard. If a hollow attacked you, you wouldn't even feel it.

- There is no hollow, just you. – she smiled. – You never change. You are still such a kid. – she laughed.

He looked a little irritated from her last words.

- Look who speaks.

- I am more mature than you. – she said.

- As you say. – he waved his hand and passed by her.

He laid down on the futon in the room and closed his eyes.

- Are you going to sleep? – she asked slyly. – I had plans for us. I thought of going to swim in the river. But if you don't want I will go alone. I will take my clothes off and get in the water. Then maybe someone…

- Ok. I got it. – he got up and followed her. – You are such nuisance.

- Yes, I am. – she said.

She ran towards the door. For a moment she felt like the room was blurry and almost collapsed. Fortunately Toushirou was there to catch her.

- Momo, are you ok? – he said with worry in his voice.

- Yes. – she smiled. – I am just tired. That is all. – she smiled.

- Are you sure? – he asked, still holding her.

- Yes, I am. But I would like to feel tired frequently if you hold me like this and call me Momo. – she joked.

- I prefer doing it without worrying for your health. – he said with a serious voice.

- Shiro – chan, you are so cute when you are worried. – she laughed.

- Very funny, Hinamori, very funny. – he let go of her and turned back.

- Come on, Shiro-chan, I am sorry. – she said and dragged him back. – Let's go. I will feel better if we go. – she looked innocently at him.

He sighed and smiled too. How could he reject her when she was smiling like this?

************************************************************************

Byakuya and Rukia still hadn't spoken. It had been more than a week since that night. Renji was tired from seeing Rukia's depressed face. She wasn't even eating properly. Renji was still very mad at Byakuya but decided to talk to him, because he was feeling worse when seeing Rukia's condition. In his free day he went to his previous office – the 6th division's office. He coughed and knocked on the door.

- Enter. – said Byakuya with his usual cold voice.

- Working even today. I knew it. – Renji said.

- What are you doing here, Abarai? – asked Byakuya.

- I will say it clear. – Renji said seriously. – I haven't forgiven you. Maybe I will never forgive you. But Rukia loves you. She is feeling bad for what happened. We both know that it was your fault. But I am not here to blame you. I want to ask you to talk to Rukia. Solve things with her.

- I don't need you advice.

- Ok then. Stay here alone. Continue behaving like this and you will lose everyone that loves you. I am not perfect, but I do everything I can to be there for Rukia when she needs me. And you always act coldly, not saying a word. How do you think she will understand that you care about her when you behave like that? – Renji didn't expect Byakuya to answer and his expectations came true. The red-haired captain got out of the room, not wanting to let Byakuya worsen his mood.

************************************************************************

Hinamori had started taking off her clothes, but felt embarrassed from Hitsugaya. "I have slept with him, but I feel embarrassed to see him watching me naked. Uff." – she thought.

- Hey, could you turn back when I'm taking down my robe? – she asked.

- What? – Hitsugaya smiled with confusion.

- You heard me. I am embarrassed from you watching me.

- Momo, did you forget what we have done?

- Of course not. But usually when we do it the room is dark and now it is pretty light.

- You women. – he sighed and turned back.

She took off her robe and ran into the water. Hearing the splashes, Hitsugaya turned around and saw her, already playing in the water.

- Come in! – she shouted.

Hitsugaya sighed. Hinamori was so childish at moments. He started taking off his clothes, before getting in the water with her. When he looked at her, he saw the blush on her cheeks and realized that she had been watching him.

- Hinamori, turn around, I am ashamed. – he laughed, but she blushed even brighter and turned back.

Hitsugaya took off his pants and was completely naked. Hinamori had been waiting for his sign that he is ready, but after waiting 5 minutes in silence she turned to face him. When she turned her head in the direction he was standing in a few minutes ago, she didn't saw him. He had disappeared. His clothes were there, so she supposed he wanted to trick her. She started looking around to see him and concentrated to hear splashes of water if he comes in. Suddenly she felt two hands catching her stomach. She screamed in shock and turned to face him.

- Shiro-chan, I could have died from fear. Don't do this again, please. – she said angrily at him.

- Ok. I am sorry. – he said.

- You never change. – she shook her head. – How did you get in without making a sound? – she asked.

- We captains know this. It is a professional secret. – he smirked.

- You are so mean. – she said while looking disappointedly at him.

Hitsugaya leaned and kissed her lips, while putting his hands behind her back. Hinamori answered his kiss, diving in the pleasant sensation. She climbed her legs around his waist. Then her hands traveled to his face, her fingers walking through his spiky white hair. He moved his kisses to her neck and she put her head on his shoulder. Hinamori moaned in pleasure. Hitsugaya mover away her wet long brown hair, giving him better access to her bare shoulder. Hinamori moved her hands to his back and started playing with her fingers on his skin. She started kissing his neck to return him the favor. Feeling where this was going to, Hitsugaya asked her teasingly.

- What about the swimming?

- You know I can't swim. – she smiled and pressed her body closer to his.

************************************************************************

Matsumoto was walking in the cold and dark corridor alone. She had been there so many times that she didn't feel scared and didn't need the guards to escort her. She decided to spend her free day in this awful place because of him. This prison was terrifying her, but she thought about how he felt being held there for the last 20 years. Approaching the and of the corridor she spotted him, sitting in his cell, his still creepy smile greeting her.

- How are you, Gin? – she asked coming closer to the bars.

- After seeing you, I am fine, Ran. – he said standing up to catch her hand. – The only thing that makes me sad is that we are again separated by those bars. Don't lose your free day like that.

Gin was alive. In the winter war he betrayed Aizen, because Aizen was about to kill Matsumoto. He joined SS and for this reason they didn't kill him, but sued him to 30 years in prison. Yamamoto wanted to execute him, but some of the captains, including Hitsugaya, stood up for him.

- Oh, don't complain. – she smiled and waved her free hand in front of him. He saw her holding a small silver key.

- Is this…?

- Yes. The key to your cell. – she said and put the key in the lock.

- How did you get it? It must have been hard. – he said. – Did you sleep with Yamamoto? – he joked.

Remembering what had happened a few weeks ago she was about to jump in shock.

- Of course not. – she said. – Taicho got it and gave it to me.

- Very generous of him. – Gin said and greeted the now standing in his cell Matsumoto with a hug. – Give him my appreciation.

- Yes. – she said in between their kisses. – How I missed your touch! – she said, tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

- For the first time I am glad that my cell is far away from the others. – he smiled mischievously at her.

************************************************************************

Sorry for the lateness. Hope you liked this chapter. I included more HitsuHina and their hot scene. Only three chapters left. How I plan it the last one will be a lot longer. Next chapter will be out soon. I promise. Please review.


	13. The best wedding present

The best wedding present

A few days had passed since the 5th of May and everything returned back to normal. Piles of paperwork were waiting in the shinigami's offices. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were still secretly seeing each other, but they were not so careful like before, so a few unseated officers saw them. Maybe because the officers were men it stayed like nothing happened. Yumichika was obsessed with the wedding theme and Ikkaku was more annoyed than ever. Kira continued drinking and Hisagi continued with the guitar lessons. Matsumoto was very thankful to her taicho for that he helped her to hug Gin and do other things with him, so she started doing her paperwork alone. Byakuya and Rukia still hadn't spoken and Rukia was sad. Renji was feeling bad because of that, but he couldn't do anything more. Both of them were very surprised when one morning Byakuya went to their house with Ururu and Jinta. The two children were now around 14. Ururu was smiling politely, but Jinta was looking irritated.

- Nii – sama! – Rukia spoke. – Ururu! Jinta!

- What is it, Ru… - Renji started but couldn't continue after coming to the door and seeing Byakuya with their children.

- I am giving you your children. – Byakuya said.

- Do they know everything? – Renji asked.

- Of course we know, you red pineapple. I am not stupid like you. – Jinta said and both Renji and Rukia's eyes widened.

- Jinta, please! – Ururu looked at him, but he didn't apologize.

- Don't worry! – Rukia smiled. – We know you are still confused. I and Renji understood the truth before a few weeks too.

- No matter how much time passes, I will never call this red pineapple "dad". – Jinta answered, glaring at Renji.

- Rukia, could you please leave the children with Renji, I want to speak to you. – Byakuya said.

- Yes, of course. – she said and followed her brother outside.

- Thank you, Rukia. – Renji whispered desperately.

Ururu and Jinta looked strangely at him and he laughed stupidly.

************************************************************************

Byakuya and Rukia walked to the 13th division's training field. They stopped there and Byakuya spoke.

- Rukia, when is the wedding ceremony going to take time? – he asked.

- We planned it to be on 15 May. – she answered quietly.

- Untill then, please return to the Kuchiki mansion. It is not accepted for the woman to live with her man before the wedding. – Byakuya said and looked away.

- Nii – sama, this means that you are forgiving me for that night? – she asked.

- Please, return home. – he said in response.

Rukia smiled.

- What about Ururu and Jinta?

- Talk about this with Abarai.

- Are you going to take me to the aisle? – she asked hopefully.

- Yes, of course. – he said.

- Thank you, Nii – sama. – she said with a big smile on her face.

- There is no need to thank me. I am just doing the right thing this time. – he answered her and took the direction to the 6th division's office.

Rukia looked at his back, tears from happiness flowing on her cheeks.

************************************************************************

- Do you want something to eat? – Renji asked the children. He looked in the fridge, but there was no food so he quickly added. – I can take you to a restaurant.

- It is 8 o'clock in the morning. What restaurant are you dreaming about? – Jinta said rudely.

- Jinta, please! – Ururu said. In return Jinta smacked her on the head.

- Shut up, Ururu! – Jinta shouted and his sister started rubbing her head.

- Hey, don't hit your sister! – Renji said and walked to see Ururu.

- Who are you to tell me? – Jinta said.

- I am your father. – Renji answered but he was not confident in himself. It was strange to hear himself say this for the first time. He hadn't even felt like the children were really his and Rukia's. He hadn't felt like a father. He hadn't seen them grow up. He hadn't cared for kids before and he wasn't sure that he will manage to.

- Maybe in a thousand years. – Jinta laughed.

- Hey, you little brat! – Renji shouted and caught his shirt.

In this moment Rukia came in the room and kicked Renji in the butt, so he let go of Jinta's shirt and turned back to face her.

- You idiot! Is this your way of treating kids? – she asked him, while keeping her voice loud.

- He is not a kid. – Renji said and pointed at Jinta. – He is little devil.

- He – she emphasized on the word. – is your child.

- He doesn't have anything in common with me. – Renji sighed but quickly corrected himself. – Except of the outside appearance.

Rukia throw him a dead glance and Renji turned his head the other way. Ururu was looking innocently and Jinta was laughing at him. Renji really felt like killing his own son.

- Hey, Renji! – Rukia started. – Nii – sama asked me to return to the mansion. I will stay there before the wedding. He said it wasn't accepted for future spouses to live together before the wedding.

- Ok. I am glad you solved your problems. – he smiled.

- I suggest each of us taking one of the children.

- Ok. I am getting Ururu. – Renji said enthusiastically.

- No way. A man takes the boy and a woman takes the girl. They are teens. Boys need to talk to their fathers and girls need the same with their mothers. – she said and asked Ururu to follow her.

- Wait, Rukia! – Renji shouted at her but she waved at them and went out. – Oh, man! – Renji sighed.

- If you call me kid, or something along this lines I will kill you. – Jinta said threadingly and locked himself in one room.

- Hey, get out of there. This is my bedroom. – Renji shouted.

- Until you send me back to the world of living I will stay here. – Jinta said.

Renji groaned and caught his head with his hands. "Thousand thanks, Rukia!"

************************************************************************

Matsumoto stormed in the 10th division's office with a scream.

- Taichoooooooo, did you hear? – she shouted.

- What? – he asked, already annoyed.

- Renji and Rukia had children. They are Ururu and Jinta, from the Urahara's shop. – she said, proud of herself for discovering before her taicho.

- Yes, I knew. – he said calmly and continued doing his work.

- Whaaaaaat? – she screamed.

- Quiet, Matsumoto! – he shouted in response.

- How did you know?

- It is a secret.

- I know it. Hinamori – chan told you.

- Yes. That is right.

- But why didn't you tell me? – she complained.

- It was a secret.

- I can keep secrets. – she said with confidence.

- Don't make me laugh, Matsumoto.

- Come on, taicho, you know I can. – she insisted.

- Whatever. – he said and put the last paper on the top of the stack.

He stood up from the desk and caught another smaller stack. He put it in the central of the desk and said with a smirk.

- This is your work, Matsumoto.

The strawberry – blonde woman sighed but sat there and caught the first paper.

- Taicho, is there anything else you are hiding from me?

- Shut up and do your work! – he answered and left the office.

- He is so mysterious! – she sighed.

************************************************************************

Hinamori was filling in paperwork with her captain in the 5th division's office. She couldn't stop smiling while thinking about Renji and Rukia. Who could know that they were parents already! She started thinking about her being a mother. "Will I be a good mother? – she smiled. – I want to have cute children like Toushirou when he was little. I can call my baby boy Shiro – chan without hearing him complain." – the girl laughed. Suddenly she became serious and thought about something else – Toushirou being a father. She imagined him playing with their little children, teaching them so many things.

- Kawai! – she said out loud without realizing it.

- What is so kawai, Momo? – her captain asked.

- Ah, gomen. – she smiled. – It was an accident. I was thinking about Renji and Rukia and their children.

- Yes, they are one funny family. – Mimasaka laughed.

- Hey, taicho, do you want to have children? – Hinamori asked.

- I haven't thought about it. However, it depends on Byakuya too. – Mimasaka said and smiled at Momo.

- That is right. It is both the woman's and the man's decision. – her expression became serious again.

- Why are you asking, Momo? Is it that you are pregnant? – Sakura asked and looked at her.

- No. – Momo said and shook her head. – I was just thinking about when I am going to be a mother. I want to be a mother. But I don't know about Toushirou.

- I think that when one man loves a woman as much as Toushirou loves you he will be very happy to have children with her. – Sakura smiled kindly.

Hinamori smiled too and looked outside. Spring was always beautiful in SS. Suddenly she spotted Renji who was rushing to the 5th division's office. He stormed in the office and said with despair.

- Please, help me!

- What is wrong, Renji? – Sakura asked.

Both she and Momo stood up and walked over to the 13th's division lieutenant.

- Rukia left me with Jinta, but he locked himself in my bedroom and doesn't want to get out. – Renji angrily said.

- Don't worry, Abarai – kun! We will help you, right taicho? – Hinamori smiled.

- Yes. – Mimasaka confirmed.

************************************************************************

- Jinta – kun, let's go out for lunch! – Hinamori was kindly talking to the boy. She stood in front of the door.

- Get away. – Jinta shouted.

- Jinta – kun, please open the door. – If you don't want to talk to Abarai – kun, talk to me. – Hinamori tried once again.

- I said get away.

- Hey, you little brat. If you don't open that door, I will break it. – Mimasaka suddenly shouted and both Renji and Hinamori looked at her in surprise.

Hinamori moved away from the door and left Mimasaka to talk with Jinta. The boy refused again. After that they heard a loud bang and the door fell down. Mimasaka got in the room and found there now completely silent Jinta. He was shocked from what happened a moment ago.

- Yoruichi – san! – he whispered.

- Wrong. I am Mimasaka Sakura. – the woman said and caught his shirt. She dragged him out of the room. – Sorry for the door, Renji. – she apologized.

After that she left the shocked Renji and Hinamori and shunpoed away with Jinta.

************************************************************************

The 1st's division lieutenant Sasakibe entered Hitsugaya's office after being permitted to. He bowed to the captain and spoke.

- Yamamoto – soutaicho asked me to inform you that he chose you to go the world of living. There you have to give the wedding invitations to Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado. The soutaicho knows that you have been there before so he assigned you to that mission.

- What? – Hitsugaya said in surprise.

************************************************************************

Sorry for the late post, but I am spending time enjoying the summer holiday before 15th September when the new school year starts for me. Hope you liked this chapter. I will try to post the next one in a few days. Two more chapters until the end. Please review.


	14. Preparations

Preparations

Matsumoto, Hinamori, Kira, Hisagi and Nanao were decorating the arbour that was built especially for the wedding. It was going to play the role of an aisle, since they decided to hold the ceremony on Soukyoku hill. Hinamori, Nanao and Matsumoto were dividing the flowers in groups and used their esthetical feeling to decorate the arbour. The flowers were red roses and violet orchids. They chose this theme because of Renji's hair color and Rukia's eyes color. Hisagi and Kira were patiently obeying the orders given to them because they didn't want to get into fight with the girls. Kira climbed on one ladder to desorate the roof and Hisagi was down to hold it, because it was unstable. It was untypical May's heat in SS. The group was sweating and they all prayed that the weather tomorrow on the wedding will be cooler. Hinamori wasn't feeling very well since the morning, because she felt like someone has sucked all her energy. The heat was making it worse.

- Are you sure you are ok, Hinamori – chan? – Matsumoto asked. – You look pale.

- Ah, I am fine. – the girl smiled. – Don't worry about me. The arbour is big and we don't have much time. Concentrate on that.

Nanao was silent. She had her own suspicions on Hinamori's condition. She didn't want to make her friend worry, so she kept her thoughts for herself.

- Come on guys! – Matsumoto said loudly. – It is so silent. Let's discuss something.

- There is nothing interesting except the wedding Rangiku – san. – Kira said.

- Oh, I know some news. – she smiled playfully.

None of them asked about it. Kira and Hisagi were bored, Nanao was worried and Hinamori was not in the mood, because of her health disorder.

- Ok. I will say it. – Matsumoto sighed. – Yesterday when taicho returned from the world of living he got some news.

_Flashback_:

- Oh, taicho, you are back! – Matsumoto shouted.

- Quiet, Matsumoto!

- Say, did you find them? – she asked curiously.

- I found only Kurosaki Ishin in the Kurosaki's house. He sent you best wishes.

- Kurosaki Ishin? – she put a finger on her lips and looked confused.

- Your previous taicho, baka! – Hitsugaya shouted.

- Oh, yes. – she looked cheerful.

- Matsumoto, I think you have problem with remembering names. – he sighed.

During the winter war:

- Oh my God, taichooooo! – Matsumoto shouted.

- What, Matsumoto? – Hitsugaya turned to find her looking at a complete stranger with shinigami clothes.

- Dad! – Ichigo shouted in surprise. – What the hell are you doing here? Why are you wearing a shinigami uniform?

After that it was revealed that Kurosaki Ishin had been the 10th division's previous captain.

- It is because when he was my captain I was so used to calling him "taicho" that I've forgotten his name. – she explained the situation.

- Will you forget my name too? – he asked ironically.

- Of course not. He hadn't been in SS for 20 years. That is why I forgot his name. There was no one around me to call him Kurosaki – taicho.

- Matsumoto what is my name? – he asked

- Come on, taicho! Of course I know it!

- Tell then. – he insisted.

- Hitsugaya Toushirou, or Shiro – chan! – she laughed.

- MATSUMOTO!

_End of flashback_

- After that he told me he had found Inoue's living place and only said that she is married. He told me that everything else is a surprise. Inoue wanted to surprise Rukia. I told him I can keep secrets, but he refused.

- But, Rangiku – san, you can't keep secrets. – Kira said.

- Hey, I am your drinking buddy! You must stand by my side. – she said.

At the same moment Hinamori felt that her eyesight was becoming blurry and that she could hardly stand on her feet. She dropped the roses she had been holding and caught one of the arbour's pillars to prevent herself from falling. Nanao who was close to her, hurried and came beside her right in time before the 5th division's lieutenant felt backwards. Nanao caught Hinamori, but she had lost consciousness. Matsumoto saw what happened too and hurried to help.

- Hinamori! – both Rangiku and Nanao started talking to her and tapping her cheeks in order for the girl to regain consciousness.

Hisagi turned to see what had happened and was shocked to find his friend lying on the floor. In the meantime Matsumoto and Nanao had poured water on Hinamori's face and she had regained consciousness.

- Yokata! – Hisagi sighed.

After that all of them heard a scream and turned to Kira's side. In his shock when seeing Hinamori, Hisagi had released the ladder and it had started shaking. The ladder started falling backwards but Kira was flying in the opposite direction, towards Hisagi. The blond man fell on Hisagi, their lips meeting. The three girls's eyes widened and they opened their mouths in surprise. When the boys parted Kira blushed furiously and whispered "I am sorry." Hisagi blushed slightly too and stood up. He started beating the dust out of his clothes. He spotted Matsumoto smirking at him.

- What? – he shouted. – We are not…

He stopped in the middle of his sentence, because he saw Kira blushing in front of him. Hinamori, Matsumoto and Nanao burst into laugher. At that time Hinamori remembered what Hitsugaya told her about Kira and Hisagi:"He is so smart and perceptive." – she thought with a smile, but suddenly her smile disappeared.

- Rangiku – san! – Hinamori said and Matsumoto stopped laughing and looked at her.

- Could you please keep this a secret from Hitsugaya – kun? Because you know how overprotective he is over me. I don't want him to worry over nothing and persuade me to go to the 4th division.

- Is it nothing? – Matsumoto asked.

- Yes. I am just a lot tired from all the preparations. – she smiled. – The heat contributed too.

Matsumoto wasn't convinced but she felt sympathy towards Hinamori so she smiled and said:

- Ok. Don't worry! I won't tell him anything.

- Thank you, Rangiku!

Because of her condition Hinamori was sent to rest by her friends. Nanao was escorting her to her room.

- Where are you going now? – Nanao asked.

- To my room of course. – Hinamori answered confused.

- Which do you consider your room? The one in your own small house or the one you share with Hitsugaya – taicho in his big house? – Nanao said with seriousness and criticism in her voice.

- What was that, Nanao? – Hinamori stopped walking and looked at her friend.

Nanao positioned her glassed and said:

- Don't you think that you are pregnant?

Hinamori's eyes widened from shock. She didn't answer.

- You are silent. Is this considered as "YES"?

- I think it is from the heat and the exhaustion. – Hinamori said.

- This is not the first time it happens. Remember when you told me that you almost fainted when you were with Toushirou in Rukongai?

- I haven't vomited.

- Look, it is serious. Pay attention to it and talk to your boyfriend. If you don't do it, I will. – Nanao said. – One baby is a big responsibility. It won't be a sweet romance anymore.

Hinamori touched her stomach and looked at it. Was she really pregnant? After a while they got to her place. Nanao waited for her friend to open the door and left without saying a word. She was really mad at Hinamori. And very worried too.

************************************************************************

At 8 o'clock in the evening all the women among the captains and vice-captains gathered in one bar to celebrate Rukia's last night as a free woman. Hinamori came too, because after she spent the afternoon sleeping she was feeling much better. Nanao looked her critically, but didn't say anything. It was a party and all of them needed to be in a good mood.

- Now, listen everyone! – Matsumoto shouted. She was already on her 3rd cup of sake. – I have a special surprise for the bride. – she smiled naughtily and Rukia smiled confusingly.

In this moment they heard Shirakawa Hana's (Kira's lieutenant) scream and looked at the door of the bar. They saw a handsome man wearing black shinigami uniform. His job was clarified when he walked to the pile behind the bar plot and started taking off his clothes. Rukia was completely shocked. Nanao's glasses almost fell. Hinamori opened her mouth from surprise. Yachiru was standing next to her and was enjoying the event.

- Rangiku! – Hinamori shouted, because with the girls's screams and the music it was hard to be heard. She got to her friend that was standing right in front of the strip teaser.

- Yes, Momo? – she asked and smiled at her.

- How could you hire a strip teaser?

- Why not? It is common in the world of living.

- Yachiru is still a child. – Hinamori said critically.

- That is right! – Matsumoto said and put a finger on her lips. – I forgot about it.

- I will try to get her out of here. – Hinamori sighed while throwing one more glance at the man that was now half-naked.

Hinamori was making her way through the crowd. She was amazed at the most women's behavior. Her captain, even Isane and Unohana they were all laughing. When she got to Yachiru she found Nanao trying to get her out too. Nanao said to Hinamori that she was giving up, because Yachiru didn't want to get out.

- Please, Yachiru – chan! – Hinamori insisted. – It is not so interesting.

- No. I said no, you are boring Nani( Yachiru call Nanao Nani, because of her "nanny" behavior with Shunsui and because she is very smart, asking questions like"Nani?" in order to learn more and more) ! – she said, but turned to see Momo. – Oh since it is you, Peachy, I will go out.

The sudden change in Yachiru surprised Nanao and Hinamori, but there was no time to waste, because the man was stripping quickly. Hinamori passed by Rukia to apologise before leaving the party. The bride wasn't feeling very well too. She was not used to this type of entertainment. The worst of this was that the strip teaser was stripping right in front of her and he was playfully coming closer to attract the bride.

When Yachiru and Hinamori got out the 5th division's lieutenant sighed in relief. Yachiru smiled naughtily at her.

- Yachiru – chan, please don't tell Zaraki – taicho about this! We don't want him to get angry at us. – Hinamori asked.

- Ok, Peachy. – the pink haired girl smiled.

"No complaints again? That is definitely strange." – Hinamori thought. They walked silently to the 11th division. When they got there Hinamori found herself really close to Hitsugaya's house and decided to pay him a visit after sending Yachiru home.

- Good night, Yachiru – chan! – Hinamori said and waved at her.

- Are you returning to the party? – the pink haired girl asked.

- No, I am going home. – Hinamori smiled and turned back. She turned right but heard Yachiru's voice from behind.

- The way to the 5th division is on the left.

- Oh, yes. I am so distracted today. – Hinamori laughed and turned left.

"And they say that Yachiru is bad with orientation!" – she shook her head. Then a thought passed in her head. She turned back and didn't see Yachiru in front of her and Kenpachi's house. "She must have got home. Now I can go without being seen." – she smiled and turned back, shunpoing to Hitsugaya's house. From the roof of her house, Yachiru was seen smiling and shunpoing after Hinamori.

************************************************************************

Hinamori got one key out of her pocket and put it in the lock. The door was just closed, but not locked. That meant that Toushirou was home. She smiled. It was typical of him not to stay long on the party. When she got into his house she found him lying in his bedroom, but he wasn't sleeping yet.

- Momo, aren't you supposed to be partying with the other women? – he asked.

- I left early. You can't believe what happened! – she said.

- Matsumoto hired a strip teaser?

- How did you guess? – she asked quite surprised from his reaction.

- Abarai and Madarame did the same! – he said and changed his position into a sitting one.

- What? – Hinamori laughed. – Renji and Matsumoto are so alike.

- It wasn't that funny when Byakuya came! – Toushirou said.

- He came!?

- Yes. He said that Rukia asked him to do it. One of the strip teasers liked him and started dancing around him.

- Poor Kuchiki – taicho! – Hinamori laughed. – How many strip teasers were there?

- Three.

- Why did you left then? – she looked at him mischeviously.

- Because I didn't want the women to fight for my attention and not to entertain the other men. – he smirked. – However, I wasn't the only one. Kira and Hisagi left even earlier.

Hinamori smiled at him and threw herself on the bed falling on him. He caught her just before they heads bump. She kissed his lips and started rubbing the back of head.

- Momo, how about you make me a strip tease? – he asked.

- You can dream. – she smiled and stood up.

She went to pull the curtains of the window. The things they were about to do were better not to be seen.

In the meantime Yachiru was eavesdropping from the window. She moved when Hinamori stood up, so they she didn't see the pink haired girl. Yachiru got down and started walking to her house. She smiled widely. What a nice thing she found!

************************************************************************

Sorry that I am late again. I got really lazy. I hope you liked the chapter. Look forward to the next final one! I promise that there will be a lot surprises. Please review!


	15. The wedding

The wedding

Rukia stood up and looked herself in the mirror. She was really looking beautiful. She was dressed in a white wedding kimono, decorated with red cherry blossoms. It fitted her perfectly. She looked at her hair. It has been lifted high with a hair-clapse. Byakuya gave her this hair-clapse the previous day. He said that it belonged to his grandmother and has the Kuchiki initials on it. She smiled. It was very kind of Byakuya to give this to her.

Then she started looking at her face. Hinamori and Matsumoto did their job well. The pink lipstick suited her. Matsumoto wanted to do her make-up more bright, but Hinamori insisted on light colors, so in the end they put light-blue eye shadow.

She was ready. Rukia walked to the door, but suddenly stopped a few meters from it. She felt familiar reiatsu outside. It was Renji! She had heard of that saying that the groom must not see the bride in her dress before the wedding. "Oh, shit! He is going to ruin it!" – she thought. The footsteps were moving closer and there was nowhere to hide from him. When he was about to open the door, she heard a familiar cold voice.

- What are you doing?

- Ahh, Kuchiki-taicho, I wanted to see Rukia before the wedding. – Renji answered.

- Haven't you heard that you must not see your bride in her wedding dress before the wedding? It will bring you bad luck.

- These are stupid sayings. It can't be true. – he said and moved to the door. Before he could do anything he saw Byakuya's look. It was definitely scary. – Well, you might be right. You must be right – he corrected himself. – The ceremony will start in a half hour, so I will be going. – he smiled and waved hand to Byakuya.

Inside the room Rukia sighed in relief. Renji could be such an idiot at times. But after all she loved him. When she was sure that it is safe to open the door, she got outside to see her brother waiting for her.

- Nii-sama! – she blushed while seeing him in a beautiful kimono. He really was handsome.

- Are you ready, Rukia? – he asked.

- Hai. – she answered smiling.

- There is still time, so better wait here. – Byakuya said and looked away.

Rukia stood still and waited for the minutes to past. She was soon going to be married to her childhood friend and long time crush. There was only one question stuck in her mind from a long ago.

- Nii – sama, was your wedding with Hisana beautiful? – she has always feared to ask him this in case not to hurt him, but this time she couldn't held back.

After a little pause, Byakuya finally spoke:

- Yes. Your sister was really beautiful. We married in the spring like you. – he looked up to the sky and didn't say anything more.

For Rukia this was enough. She knew that it must have been painful to talk about it but still he did it for her.

Rukia looked up to the sky too and closed her eyes. She felt the light wind stroking her cheeks. Her kimono was waving a little too. In this moment she felt like she is alone in the world. That only the wind is accompanying her. The peacefulness and the illusionary image in her head were destroyed in a second. She heard a familiar but distant call.

- Kuchiki – san!

Rukia immediately opened her eyes. For a moment she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inoue was running towards her with smiling face. Orihime was now with short hair, which finished above her shoulders. She was wearing light green dress that reached her knees. She really had changed a lot for these 10 years they haven't heard from each other, but was as beautiful as before. When she got to her friend Inoue jumped to hug her. She started crying from happiness. Rukia's eyes filled with tears too, but she didn't want to ruin her make-up, so she held them back.

- Inoue, how are you? – she asked when they ended the hug.

- I am fine. – she smiled. – God, you are so incredibly beautiful Kuchiki – san. – Inoue wiped away her tears.

- Stop with this Kuchiki – san. After minutes I am going to be Abarai, not Kuchiki. – she laughed.

- I am sorry. I am so glad that you and Renji are getting married. From the moment I saw you together I knew you are destined for each other.

- Tell me about you. – Rukia insisted. – Hitsugaya – taicho said you are married, but nothing more.

- Yes. I asked him to do it. It is a surprise. Come hear, honey! – Inoue said and from behind the building they saw one man.

Rukia held her breath. She was anxious to see how much Ichigo had changed. She started looking the man backwards – first the toes and then up to his head. He was wearing white suit and was really elegant. It was a bit untypical from Ichigo. She saw his hands holding a plate full of brownies. Surely they were Inoue's doing. She looked up to his face, impatient to finally see him. When she saw the man's face her eyes widened from shock and surprise.

- Uryu? – she asked.

- Ohayo, Rukia – san. – he greeted her and positioned his glasses. He hadn't changed.

- We are married. – Inoue said with excitement and held Uryu's arm. Rukia was really amazed, but she felt happy for them. They were a cute couple. – We have one son. His name is Ishida Ryuken. Like Uryu's father. – Orihime smiled.

- Congratulations! – Rukia said with a smile and looked around her. – Is he here too?

- No. We left him with Yuzu. She is married to Keigo. They ran from home and got married. When they got back Ichigo beat him but then everything became peaceful. They have two daughters. I think that Ryuken has a crush for Masaki. – she laughed.

- How old are the children? – Rukia asked.

- Ryuken is almost 10. Masaki is 8 and Kanna is 6.

- Oh, what about Ichigo and Karin?

- Karin married Chad and they started travelling around the world. They couldn't come to your wedding, but send you best wishes. – she said. – Ichigo moved house and city after me and Uryu got married. I don't know where he is and with who. But his father said that he had given him the invitation and that Ichigo said that he would come.

Rukia's expression changed. She looked a bit sad. He had said that he would come, but he wasn't here yet. Her thoughts were interrupted by her brother.

- Let's go! – he finally said and she followed him to the Syougokuo hill, where the ceremony would take place. Uryu and Orihime were walking slowly behind them.

When they reached the place Rukia looked at the full benches and the faces of the Gotei 13. Most of them were smiling at her and saying: "She is gorgeous!" Her eyes fell on Renji who was wearing black kimono decorated with red cherry blossoms. They were completing each other perfectly. He was staring at her with loving look, amazed by her beauty. She smiled at him and looked at her brother. He was holding her hand in this special day. She felt like crying from happiness. Byakuya's face was as serious as usual. Rukia tried to be serious too, but with people like Yachiru and Matsumoto around it was impossible. Orihime and Uyru sat on the first row next to Hinamori and Ukitake. Hinamori sat to Ukitake because her taicho was the sponsor at the wedding with Byakuya the best man. Renji and Rukia chose them because it was common for the sponsor and the best man to be in a romantic relationship and they were close to them. Hitsugaya was sitting with Matsumoto on the first row parallel to Hinamori's. Kira and Hisagi were sitting next to each other with their lieutenants by their side. Kira's lieutenant wanted to sit next to Toushirou, but Yamamoto sat there first. Yachiru, Zaraki, Ikkaku and Yumichika were on the 3rd row behind Hitsugaya. All of them looked bored except Yumichika, who was shining. Unohana and Isane were on the 3rd row behind Hinamori. Shunsui and Nanao were on the 2nd row in front of them. Right behind Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were Mayuri, , Nemu, Komamura and Iba. Soifon and Omaeda sat on the 4th row because they didn't want to be on the first rows. When Rukia walked over to Renji she realized that the priest was familiar person.

- Dad? – Ishida said after taking a few minutes to ensure himself that his glasses were not blurry and that he is not mistaking the priest for his father.

- Ishida's dad! – Renji said in disbelief.

- Yes. That is right. – Rukia said quietly to Renji.

In this moment Yamamoto stood up and coughed.

- We asked this quincy to be the priest of the wedding in order to stop the hatred between shinigamies and quincies.

The whole crowd looked at Yamamoto with surprise except of Hitsugaya.

- Taicho, did you knew? – Matsumoto asked.

- Yes. – he said calmly.

- Oh, why didn't you tell me?! – she whined.

- Shut up Matsumoto. The ceremony has started.

She became silent but looked her taicho critically.

Ishida Ryuken began reading something from his priest book calmly and slowly. Yachiru started yawning from boredom. She turned to Kenpachi and said:

- Hey, Ken – chan, why are snow-white and the red pineapple getting married. Are they going to do the same things like Peachy and Shiro – kun at night?

All people turned their faces to Hinamori and Ukitake. They thought that he is the "Shiro – kun" Yachiru was talking about, because they were sitting next to each other and Hinamori was smiling at him. When Hinamori and Ukitake saw the people looking at them Hinamori's face went red and Ukitake choked.

- Oh, you are so stupid! – Yachiru laughed. – I wasn't talking about Uki – taicho, I meant Toushirou – kun.

- Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? – Matsumoto had stood up and screamed. – Taicho, how could you… - she started, but spotted Byakuya's scary face a sat down. – I am sorry. Please continue.

When she sat down she whispered to Hitsugaya.

- Taicho, I tell you everything about my life and you are keeping secrets from me. I won't forgive you. – she said and turned to the other side.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything but he was feeling like laughing right now. Orihime was now congratulating Hinamori with a huge smile. Most of the Gotei 13 didn't know so they immediately started asking each other about it.

- Kira, did you know? – Hisagi asked his now unofficial boyfriend.

- No. Hinamori – san haven't told me anything.

- Oh, so beautiful. So many couples in SS! – Yumichika said and smiled naughtily at Ikkaku.

- Don't look at me like that, Yumichika! – he said threatingly.

Renji and Rukia just gave each other looks that were saying that they both didn't know and were very surprised.

After the uproar stopped Ryuken said:

- Finally, we can continue.

Just a second after he said it they heard a loud cry.

- Rukia! – Rukia and Renji turned to see who cried and so did the whole Gotei 13. They all looked shock to see Kurosaki Ichigo. They were stunned not because of his presence but the presence of his companion – Grimjaw Jagergacks.

- Grimjaw? – Renji said dumbfounded.

Rukia was standing in shock. This time she almost forgot that they were getting married and was freezed in her place.

- I want to introduce to you my boyfriend, Grimjaw! – Ichigo happily said and Grimjaw smiled ominously.

- Oh, so it is true that all handsome men are occupied or gays. – Matsumoto sighed.

- Or fictional! – Yachiru added with a smile.

- Kurosaki – kun… - Orihime started with trembling voice. – You are a gay?

- Ichigo. – Rukia said looking at him in disbelief. – I can't believe it. About Uryu I had some doubts, but Ichigo.

It slipped from her mouth accidentally. Uryu looked at her critically, but kept silent and just positioned his glasses.

- Rukia, Renji! – Ichigo shouted with a smile and started running towards them.

- Stop there, Ichigo! – Kenpachi said with his evil grin. – It is time for a good fight.

- Wait, Kenpachi! This is my friends's wedding.

- I don't care. It is pretty boring, anyways.

Kenpachi had already unsheathed his sword and flew over Ichigo. In the same moment Grimjaw jumped and kicked Kenpachi away.

- If want him, you will have to fight me. – Grimjaw hissed.

- That gets interesting. – Kenpachi laughed.

- I have to stop this. – Renji snapped out of nowhere. – Give me Zabimaru! – he shouted.

Rukia was starting to get angry, so she caught Renji's hand and said with terribly serious voice.

- You will never see me wearing this wedding kimono again, if you go there.

- But, Rukia!

- Abarai, if you go there, I will cut your hair with Senbonzakura. – Byakuya whispered threadingly in his ear.

Renji stood in his place for a few seconds, but then he smiled nervously and gave up his idea. Fortunately Yamamoto started shouting and they stopped the fight so the wedding could continue. Renji made some mistakes in his vow, but it was normal for him so Rukia laughed instead of getting mad. In the end they officially got married and everyone was happy.

- Oh, such a wonderful wedding! – Matsumoto said. – Renji and Rukia finally got married. And all secrets were exposed. – she said this while looking at her taicho.

Meanwhile Rukia and Reni were being greeted by Mimasaka and Byakuya. She had just thrown her bouquet and it fell straight into Yumichika's hands.

- Ikkaku, we are the next! – Yumichika said excitedly.

- Don't hope for that! – Ikkaku answered ashamed from the crowd staring at them.

- Oh, I wanted to catch the bouquet! – Kira complained.

- Well, if you want so much, we can… - Hisagi started, but Kira cut him off with his bear hug.

- They are cute, right Hitsugaya – kun? – Hinamori asked, while holding his hand.

- I don't like gay couples.

Hinamori laughed and looked at him lovingly.

- Congratulations, Renji, Rukia! – Ichigo said. Both the bride and the groom hugged their friend and looked strangely at Grimjaw. The previous espada handed them their wedding present. Rukia got the box. She looked at her suspiciously because it was shaking. In this moment the top of the box ripped open and Kon jumped from it and started hugging Rukia.

- Kon? What are you doing here? – she asked him, while Renji caught him with his hand.

- Hey, you monkey, don't touch me! – Kon shouted. The lion started sobbing. – Why did you marry him, Nee – san? What about me?

- Kon, you will always be my lovely stuffed lion. – Rukia smiled.

- Oh, Nee – san! – Kon smiled and wiped away his tears. – Time for show!

With that said, the stuffed lion jumped from Renjji's hand and landed at the arbour.

- Everyone, listen! This is a special greeting for Ichigooooo! – Kon shouted and the crowd turned their heads to him.

Kon pointed at Ichigo with his finger and started singing:

** - You, I wanna take you to a gay bar. I wanna take you to a gay bar. I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!**

****************************************************************************

The end. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make her extremely funny. Sorry that I made you wait, but I am really busy with school now. I don't know when I can start the sequel. I am sorry. It could be delayed until next summer. But I will try to start it in the winter holiday. The song that Kon sings is Gay Bar by Electric Six. I think it suits Bleach. I have watched one AMV at youtube with this song. Special thanks to all of you who reviewed this fic. I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
